Opposites Attract
by Aerick222
Summary: Marluxia will do anything he can do to get Axel, even if it involves destroying a life, and he'll do just that as Roxas becomes a problem for Marluxia. Nothing will stop Marluxia from getting what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Opposites Attract  
Written by: Aerick222**

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! This is my first time _ever _to write a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction – well, my first _serious _fanfiction. I'm really excited to see how this turns out; I've only just started writing it as I've been working on my plot line for like, days now, and still needing to finish, so hopefully this'll go well. I was originally inspired by the other fanfiction I've been reading called"_Mechanism,_" where I thought of the original story plot line, then another fanfiction I got inspired by was one called "_It's Just You and Me,_" and I've been studying gay KH couples from that story...just for a little info of how this story got started. There should be a lot of action, drama, romance, and comedy in here, so I hope enjoy the thrill of "Opposites Attract." For those who are wondering, yes, I did take the title from Paula Abdul's 1980's hit. I thought it was appropriate for this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Marluxia walked behind Axel slowly, clutching his books tightly in his hands. The way he moved, the way he grinned, _everything _about him was too good to be true.

And Marluxia wanted him. He'd do anything to get his hands on him.

Ever since Marluxia first laid eyes on him, he'd had an intense crush on him. Axel was mysterious, cunning, smart, and sexy, the kind of guy Marluxia wanted. He wasn't too sure if Axel was even gay, but that didn't matter. He could still fantasize, couldn't he? After all, there are dreams still to dream and if you dream hard enough, you never know what could happen next. Right?

Marluxia jumped when the school bells rang, indicating that lunch was finally over and all students attending Destiny Islands Secondary School had to return to their books and get busy till the end of the day. A time of the day Marluxia couldn't wait for.

Marluxia had been waiting forever to ask Axel out, but he'd also been too scared to just come out to him. There was always the factor of insecurity, a trait Marluxia barely showed around the school. Whenever he thought about it, he couldn't grasp the vision of actually seeing them together.

It didn't help Larxene was on his case, too, telling him it could never be. There were hardly any gay guys in town, and if there were, Axel couldn't be one of them – mostly all of the gays were ugly. Zexion couldn't grasp the thought of Marluxia and Axel together, either. Axel was special, untouchable, hard to grasp, hard to talk to; that stuck-up snob sure got on a lot of people's nerves after a while.

Though Marluxia wondered about Axel. Whenever he passed by, Axel would always incline his head at him, grinning, making Marluxia want to melt at the possibility. But then he'd look away on some days, not even noticing Marluxia was there. On these days, Marluxia turned gloomy and he retreated into his shell.

Finally, Marluxia thought, the end of the day, as the bell rang precisely at 3:20. He quickly grabbed his materials and rushed out of the room. He sighed in relief as he exited; there was no homework to worry about tonight. He hurried outside after slamming his locker shut, embracing the warm weather that welcomed him.

The sun was still high in the sky, and Friday never felt any better. Marluxia still had plenty of time to accomplish his goals – including passing this year so he could finally graduate – and time could take some time off for now. This weekend, he could finally concentrate on his primary goals, and hopefully, in time, he would get want he wanted.

As the old song went, "_We come together 'cause opposites attract_." And Marluxia was determined to get his hands on Axel.

* * *

Roxas sighed as he climbed up the tall stairs leading to the intimidating high school looming ahead. It was a Monday, and Roxas was as tired as ever. Sunday was a long trip back from Radiant Garden, where Roxas had resided for a couple of years, and Roxas was not expecting to be back in school so soon. He paused when he reached the top of the stairs, and took in everything. It was so long ago when he'd last been here, and to be back and going to school was an incredible concept for Roxas. He'd been warned many times by his friends back in Radiant Garden that this school would be full of pleasant surprises. Roxas could only _hope _for "pleasant" surprises.

Just as Roxas was about to head into the school, his vision was suddenly taken away by two soft, sensitive hands. Instinctively, he threw out his arms in front of him, to balance himself.

"Guess who," a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"I dunno," Roxas replied, grinning. "You tell me. I haven't been here forever."

Roxas' world turned bright again, and as he turned around, he saw, standing tall, handsome, and somewhat bubbly, Sora.

A smile broke out over Roxas' face, and they embraced, years of a broken friendship needing to be caught up.

"How've you been?" Sora asked, draping an arm over Roxas' shoulder.

"Well, not too shabby, but I'm still alive; that's all that counts, right?"

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, that's true."

"So, what's happened lately that I've missed?"

Sora thought for a minute, then replied, "I don't know. The person you'd probably want to talk to about that is Riku. He's the one who really pays attention to what goes on around here."

"Oh." Roxas remembered Riku, who had a large connection with most of the kids around the school, including one guy Roxas hoped to never see again. "How _is _Riku, anyway?"

"He's good, actually!" Sora replied enthusiastically. "He just recently won MVP on the volleyball team."

"Really?"

"Yup. I was there watching it all, too. It was pretty cool."

The bell rang suddenly, making Roxas jump a little.

"Well, if you see him, tell him I said congrats," Roxas said.

"Sure. Oh, hang on – what's your schedule look like?"

"Oh, right," Roxas sighed, quickly handing the plain white piece of paper over to Sora. He read through it, then gazed back up at Roxas.

"I'm finally glad to say that you can start helping me out with my homework," Sora grinned, handing the schedule back, "because you're in all of my classes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really really."

Together, they turned on their heels and began speed walking down the crowded hall to their first class, one of Roxas' favorite: Math.

* * *

Damn.

Marluxia's weekend hadn't gone as planned. He had, again, chickened out at the last minute when calling Axel's cell. Marluxia had also been unexpectedly called into work, filling in for his least favorite coworker who was apparently sick with pneumonia.

Marluxia resented Xigbar for ruining his plans. He'd make him pay.

And of course, work hadn't gone well, either. Everything was the same as always. Same stressful, annoying day with boss, same stressed out, bossy customers. Working at a café wasn't exactly the best decision Marluxia made, but it worked to get money in his pocket.

Now, as Marluxia trudged over to his locker, stupid thoughts flew back into his head, all about everything everyone had told him previously about Axel and him and the possibility of being together. He tried to ignore them, which worked most of the time, but this time, they kept coming back stronger and stronger. The thoughts screamed at him when he rounded a corner and saw Axel walk into the classroom Marluxia was headed to.

He sighed. "It's just another Monday. No different than the rest."

He'd like to believe that, but then, why did it seem like Axel had sat farther from him in class than usual?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Roxas – wait up!"

Roxas turned around and saw Sora running towards him. Lunch had finally arrived, and Roxas was glad to get away from the stuffy classrooms and have some down time. He pulled out an earbud and gave Sora a questioning look as he came nearer.

"I thought we were supposed to hang out today," Sora answered. "You walk too fast. Why're you in a hurry?"

"I dunno," Roxas mumbled. "Guess I had other things on my mind. Where's Riku?"

"Oh, he had some intermural thing today, but he told me to tell you he can't wait to see you."

"Wait to see me? Why would he say that?"

"To see how you've grown, silly! It's been, what, like two or three years?"

"Feels like twenty," Roxas whispered, turning his head to avert Sora's face.

There was an awkward silence. A soft, cooling wind ruffled the trees leaves. The sun shone brighter than it had in weeks. It finally felt like summer.

Finally, Sora broke the silence. "So, what's wrong? You _do _seem to have a lot on your mind."

"Hm? Oh, nothing to worry about. Just something that I've put behind me a long time ago that's bugging me now."

Sora sat down on a damp bench and looked up expectantly at Roxas, waiting for more information. But Roxas only sat down next to him, half expecting his rear to turn to ice in a heartbeat. Thankfully, it only felt moist.

"So, aren't you gonna tel me what's wrong?" Sora asked, leaning forward.

"Not today, Sora."

"Oh. How come?"

"Because I still have a lot that I need to get sorted out before I tell anyone."

Sora sat back, pouting. "You know, if you don't wanna tell me, it's –"

"Sora... what are you bugging poor Roxas about?"

Roxas froze. The voice sounded so familiar, though it was deeper, of course. He didn't have to look up to know who was standing in front of him unless Sora hadn't been sitting there next to him.

"Riku!"

Roxas looked up and met Riku's grinning expression.

"Hey, Roxas. How's it going?"

"He's upset about something," Sora replied, cutting off Roxas and ignored his offended look. "He won't tell me what about, and I am not 'bugging' him."

"Sure thing, Sora," Riku said, sitting down on Sora's other side.

"So how'd your intermural thing go?" Sora asked, now completely forgetting about Roxas' troubles.

"It went well, definitely better than last time," Riku replied, a smile playing in his voice. "Our coach says if we keep playing like this, we have a better chance in getting into the finals!"

"Awwe, that's awesome!" Sora said. "Are you pretty confident?"

"About getting into the finals? Hells, yes!"  
"But, wasn't there some kind of test you had to study for today?"

Riku thought about that for a second, then paled.

"Shit," Roxas muttered, his face paling too. "Hide me, Sora."

"Huh? Why?"

"No questions, just hide me."

"_How_?"

Roxas got up and ran for the building, his heart pounding behind his ribcage. Sora, concerned about Roxas, got up and ran after him, leaving Riku alone to his oncoming buddies.

* * *

Axel noticed Sora running after that strange-looking blond. Who was he, and why did he look so familiar?

Whatever.

"How come you didn't come celebrate with us?" Axel heard himself asking Riku, after a chorus of 'Hey, Riku's' were heard.

"I, uh ... realized I had a test to go study for," Riku replied, looking at all of his tall, lanky friends.

"And you're looking for notes from Sora?" Demyx, who had appeared from behind Axel, asked, raising an eyebrow. Riku heard Zexion chuckle, then heard him whisper something Xaldin.

"What? No!" Riku said hastily. "That kid's terrible with note-taking. He pulled me over to meet his ... his new friend."

"Oh."

"Whose his new friend?" Axel asked.

Riku could hear the suspicion in his voice, and finally realized what was wrong with Roxas. He remembered clearly.

"Uhmm, no one ... you would, uh, really care about. He's kind of geeky."

"Oh? Well, that'll be perfect for Sora, then," Demyx laughed. "His own little cheating buddy."

Axel still had his doubts of Sora's "new" friend. Riku appeared too nervous, and Axel knew Riku was a damn good liar. He was hiding something from Axel, and Riku knew Axel would find out what he was hiding.

The bell rang, sounding distant in the anxious air. The wind began to pick up speed. Zexion and Xaldin began walking towards the high school.

"Whatever," Axel said, shrugging off his thoughts. "C'mon, Dem. You coming, Riku?"

"Yeah, but you guys can go without me."

"All right, see you!" Demyx said, waving him a salute. Axel didn't want to leave so quickly now. He glared at Riku.

"Axel, let's go," Demyx said, his voice hesitant.

Axel turned to face his friend, and saw a worried expression etched on his face. He turned back to Riku, his face slowly gaining color back. Why was he so pale?

"It's okay, Demyx. You go ahead."

He gave one last glance at Riku, then shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Riku got up and brushed off his jeans, hoping to escape Axel's demeaning glare.

"I know you lied to me," Axel said finally. "What are you hiding from me?"

Riku glanced at his friend with a raised brow, and saw Axel's now penetrating gaze, searching deep to find an answer.

"I have no idea what you're talking –"

"Dude! I've _seen _you lie before, and that show you gave just now was not you're best. You're obviously hiding _some_thing from me, and I wanna know what it is."

"Axel, it's not like you would care. I know you're the kind of guy who doesn't care about a lot that happens –"

"But I care about this!"  
"Why?"

This stopped Axel in his tracks. Why _did _he care? He was pretty sure that Sora's new friend wasn't all that important anyway, seeing how Sora grabbed him. Though he did look kind of cute...

Whoa. How'd _that _thought get there?

"I don't know why. I guess I just don't like the fact you lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you," Riku replied quickly. "You know I'd never do that to you. I was still in a state of shock about something Sora reminded me about." He turned around and began walking to his class, leaving Axel scratching his head.

Riku _had _lied to Axel, he was aware of that. But it'd been for a good cause, and he wasn't _exactly _lying to him. Some of what he said had been partially true. He knew, however, that sooner or later, Axel would find out what Riku had been hiding.

And the sparks would fly.

* * *

Roxas blinked.

The final bell had, finally, rung, and the classroom was quickly becoming vacant. He felt a wave of relief; he'd gotten through this day without any troubles.

He quickly grabbed his books and slung his bag over his shoulder, going through his homework in his head. He'd have a lot to do tonight, which would, Roxas hoped, keep his mind off of Axel.

Axel hadn't changed one bit, still sporting his cool, hip-hop style and was still tall and lanky, maybe not as tall than Roxas thought. He still donned his dark, gothic-like clothing, and his hair was still as crazy as he remembered. Today, though, he tied it back, and Roxas thought it suited him.

Roxas smiled when he met Sora at the doorway of the classroom.

"Hey, uh, listen –"

Roxas' smile faded. This didn't sound too good.

"– I won't be going with you today to walk you to your apartment. Do you remember the way?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good, and if you get lost, you can always call me on your cell."

Roxas made a face. "But I don't have –"

Sora held up a finger, grinning somewhat devilishly. While you zoned out, I stole your cell – for just a minute – to add my number to your phone book. I'm speed-dial number ... three, I think."

Roxas smiled. "Thanks for that." He rolled his eyes.

"Just in case!" Sora pouted. He jumped when his phone rang. "Oh, look, a text from Riku. Probably just telling me to hurry up. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Sure," Roxas replied. He felt a bit melancholy that Sora had to go, but he'd be fine by himself; he'd survive. Hopefully.

He turned to the left and began heading down the halls to get to his locker. He began going through his homework again, ignoring everyone around him, making sure he had gotten everything.

Suddenly, in a great commotion and a headache later, Roxas was down on the floor, blinking and rubbing his head. His books and papers were scattered on the tiled floor, and as Roxas looked around him, he could see Axel's body ahead of him, who was also rubbing his head.

Roxas gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Axel lifted his head, an immediate headache coming on. He groaned loudly.

How the hell did _that _happen?

He lifted himself upwards, and met two very large and panicked blue eyes. Blue eyes he remembered clearly, blue eyes that brought Axel back two years ago.

_The Past_

Axel turned to the blond fourteen year old, sitting in the farthest possible corner of the speeding car he could hide himself in. His hands clutched tightly to his arms, his entire body shivering, even despite the balmy weather outside. Roxas wished it would just rain already.

Roxas knew Axel, whose crazy red hair Roxas couldn't help to look at, was watching him from the passenger seat, and chose to ignore his stare, deep in his own thoughts that criticized him for taken the job. He shouldn't have done it, he knew that from the start. So how had he been persuaded to join the team of raucous teenagers?

Very easily, his mind replied. If it hadn't been for Xemnas threatening Roxas, he would never have been involved in the mess. He would've been home, studying for the final exams that were coming up, possibly owning the title of Honour Roll Student.

But because of Xemnas, that had changed everything.

"Here we are," Xigbar said, pulling the car into an available spot. The street was deserted, yet cars filled the parking spots, all black vehicles that looked similar to SUV's.

Roxas sighed. The idea of running crossed his mind, but Larxene must of read his thoughts as she clutched tightly to Roxas' arm with a death grip, her eyes blazing. Deep down, Larxene was just as nervous as Roxas was, but Larxene hid her butterflies well. This was a job meant for poker faces, excluding any emotion that might arise.

The group huddled together, ready to discuss their role in the job. Roxas shivered more uncontrollable as he realized the time of action was near.

"All right," Axel said, his eyes glittering, "we all know what to do, right? Luxord, you're backing me up in case things get out of hand. Xigbar, same goes for you. Larxene, the decoy. Roxas, you're taking of the girl, got it?"

All eyes were on him now as he nodded his head skittishly. Oh, if his mother were to ever find out –

"Right, then," Luxord concluded, "let's get this party started." Everyone grinned maliciously. Roxas gulped.

An arm thudded on his tense shoulders, shaking him in a somewhat comforting way.

"You know what Naminé looks like, right?" Larxene's voice oozed in Roxas' ears.

"Yeah, I do. Bleach blond, blue eyes, wears light clothing, my age. I think I'll know when I've spotted her." He tried sounding tough like all the other guys, but his voice cracked on several words.

"Good. Don't worry; with Axel, this'll be a freaking breeze. Or it should be."

Larxene's arm slipped off of Roxas' shoulder, and he sighed. How easy was it to kidnap a girl his age that held a lot information for Xemnas? It should be a piece of cake, right?

Luxord reached for the tall, office building doors. He glanced at everybody first before opening it. 'Good luck's' were whispered as they slipped into the building. The tension became tight. Roxas braced himself for the worst.

Inside, normal activity of everyday researchers and receptionists calmed Roxas' nerves somewhat. He scanned the floor to see if Naminé was visible anywhere. The group suddenly dissolved, and Roxas was left to fend for himself. He was aware that this was part of the plan, but he hadn't thought they'd leave him so early.

Roxas began walking aimlessly around the floor, looking for anyone that fitted the description he'd been given, someone that possibly stood out in the crowd. Ironically, as Roxas kept walking, he began to realize that he felt he was the one who stood out amongst the horde of frenzied researchers. What were they researching for again?

Xigbar materialized behind him, appearing like some kind of guardian. "Found the right one yet?" he whispered loudly.

"No, I have no idea where she is," Roxas hissed back, becoming panicked and feeling pressured. "I thought she was normally on the ground floor?"

"Obviously not today, little dude. You'll have to go up."

"Up?"

"Plan B."

"Oh. _That _up."

Xigbar slunk back to his original post. Roxas gave a quick glance at him, but he ignored Roxas, talking to one of the receptionists about any jobs that are available within the facility. Roxas shrugged. Maybe this would be easier now that the plan had been slightly switched.

Maybe not.

Roxas found the elevator, and there stood Axel, waiting patiently and watching the masses of people in the building. He smiled genuinely at Roxas, making Roxas pause. Was that real, or was it meant to be a part of the plan? Roxas assumed it was just for the plan, and thought nothing of it. A smile was just a smile, after all. No true meaning behind it, right?

Roxas, trying not to make anything too obvious, worked his way around Axel to press the 'up' button.

"So, no sign of her down here?" he asked, keeping his jade green eyes fixed on the crowd ahead of him.

"No. Xigbar says Plan B."

"Does he, now?"

"Yeah."

The elevator dinged unexpectedly, and it's two heavy metal doors cranked open. Nobody occupied the square space. Roxas looked into the car with an irritated look.

"Okay, in you go," Axel said, pushing him in, giving him another beautiful grin. Roxas had never noticed before how beautiful his smile was. Was that too weird to think about?

Roxas stepped into the posh elevator, Axel following closely at his heel. Roxas pulled at his shirt as he looked at the mass amount of buttons on the wall; there were about sixty floors to choose and Roxas had no idea where to start. Luckily, Axel helped him out by starting with floor number twenty-two.

"Twenty-two? How come?"

"Just a feeling I have. Hopefully she'll be there. Where could a _girl _possibly be?"

Roxas had to agree. The reason Naminé was normally in the tall skyscraper and not anywhere else was because her very close friend, Ansem the Wise, was the head manager, taking care of all the researches that took place in the building. Naminé was the key for Xemnas' own research, which was similar to that of Ansem the Wise's, but Xemnas had different views on how research should be done.

Getting the key points from a very reliable source, however, was the beginning step in the process, the one Roxas tied himself into.

"So," Roxas began, "what exactly are they researching here?"

Axel paused for a moment, his foot tapping stopped. He thought about that for a moment, deciding to tell Roxas, "Well, possible ... creatures, let's say, have been 'rising' around town during the night, and Ansem was curious what could possibly be bringing them here." Simple yet informative. Maybe a bit elementary.

"And Xemnas is so keen on obtaining this information why?"

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than what I told you. Believe me, half of the stuff _I _overheard was too complicated for me to understand."

"Oh. But why would this concern anyone –"

The elevator dinged to a halt, and the doors opened widely, revealing a hallway that seemed to never end. Roxas walked out of the elevator, glad to be out of the tiny space with Axel in there. He heard Axel sigh heavily behind him. Roxas turned to the right and began walking down the halls, looking for any signs of life.

Yet, as strange as it sounded, no doors were placed in the walls.

"Hey, Axel, you still with me?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Come down here for a minute."

Axel stepped away from the elevator opening and headed towards Roxas, his head hung low as he observed the area. He stopped beside Roxas and stared at the wall.

"What's the problem?"

"Did you notice that were no doors down here?"

Axel raised a brow, and he continued down the hall, curiosity getting to him now. Roxas observed him. Sure enough, the same expression Roxas was feeling crossed Axel's face: complete and utter confusion.

"Well, that sure is strange," Axel grinned stupidly as he made his way back to Roxas. "What about the other side? Maybe it's some kind of weird psychological thing to confuse newcomers."

But as they walked to the other end of the hall, the results were the exact same, same barren walls with no clues for any entry.

"Weird," breathed Roxas, shaking his head as he made his way back to the elevator.

"Interesting how there's still an elevator, hey?" Axel said.

"Very. What other floors are you getting a 'feeling' from?" asked Roxas as he climbed into the elevator.

"Hmm. Try floor number twenty-six."

Roxas punched it with his finger, and the elevator geared itself into life. "Well," he said as they were being lifted higher, "at least the elevator's still working."

"Thankfully," Axel agreed.

As the elevator doors once again whirred open, Roxas had been expecting a hall with no doors, figuring Ansem had found out what the gang's plan was and somehow changed the office building's appearance.

"Oh, wow," Roxas heard himself say.

The elevator doors opened, and there revealed doors galore. Roxas glanced at Axel, but his expression was blank. Roxas' mouth, however, hung agape.

"It's like Alice in Wonderland," Axel claimed. "How are people able to work here?"

"Obviously not very easily." Roxas brushed at his hair, and shuffled down the hall. Axel noticed how he walked, and raised a brow. His walk looked somewhat ... feminine. Even his hair was just a bit weird, all brushed lazily to the side. Roxas' eyes, however, was a different story. He huffed, and walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

The doors had various numbers on them, sometimes even jumping large amounts. One door would say, "22F," and the next door would say "49J." Axel wondered if this wasn't some sort of code, representing what the doors hid behind them. Axel reached out to one of the doors' handle, daring himself to open it. He glanced down both ends of the halls, not noticing Roxas coming his way, and opened the door, peeking his head in.

Axel took in the sights of the room; it was larger than what Axel had thought it would be. Inside, several tables with numerous piles of loose-leaf papers were placed randomly in the room. Axel was about to head into the room and take a look at the papers and see what they contained when a hand was thrown onto his arm and dragged him out of the room. He yelped, and threw a hand onto his chest when he saw Roxas' squinting eyes glaring at him.

"What do you think you're _doing_, scaring me like that?" exclaimed Axel.

"What do you mean? What do you think _you're _doing?" Roxas countered. "You have no idea what kind of, of traps they have in there! You can't just bluntly _walk _into one of these rooms and expect you'll be fine."

"Roxas! Relax! This building isn't booby-trapped or anything."

"How do you know?" Roxas turned on his heel and headed towards the elevator, punching the up button furiously.

"I _don't_ know, but I can always get myself out of sticky situations," said Axel, bring his hands up in defense. "What's your problem anyway? Did you find the girl?" The elevator doors opened, Roxas stomped inside and pushed a random button. Axel noted he had pressed floor thirty-three.

"No."

"No? Did you even check the rooms?"

Roxas paused, "No."

"_What_? You didn't _bother _looking?"

"Well, obviously she wouldn't be in one of those rooms!"

"You don't know that!"  
"Yes, I would!" Roxas screamed, stomping his foot angrily.

"How?"

Roxas thought of what to tell him, putting a hand in his head. Would Axel believe his deepest secret? He chose not to tell him, it's not like they had some kind of connection where Roxas could put his trust in.

"How, Roxas?" Axel pushed, grabbing Roxas' arms and slammed him against the wall. The elevator rocked a little. "You do know we're pressed for time, right? We don't _have _the time to waste around looking for this God-damned girl."

"Yeah, well, you didn't exactly search in every room, either." Roxas moved his head, avoiding Axel's critical glare.

Axel was going to hit Roxas, but thought better of it, and said, "Shut the –"

The elevator doors opened, and the two boys stopped in their argument to see what stood before them.

**_A/N:_ **Wow... uploader can be screwed sometimes. Anyways, the secret that Roxas is hiding will be described later on during the story, but when I shall not say. Thank you all for those who have actually read this, even though I received like, 4 reviews. I'm hoping this chapter will be a bit better than my last; I've had my friend make me read what I've wrote so I can go back and proofread, and so if there was an area that was uncertain, she could go over that with me. I'm currently working on Chapter 4, so watch out for that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The doors clunked open and the elevator chimed as the pair stood frozen. In front of Axel and Roxas stood many of the building's employees, whose mouths gaped open. The expressions were clear on their faces, shock and surprise mixed together; one of the employees had a cell phone ready in hand with 9-1-1 already dialed.

Axel and Roxas looked into each other's eyes, then blushed. Quickly moving away to avoid further embarassment, Axel quietly watched as Roxas nervously rubbed his dangling arm with his right hand. Scratching his head, Axel told the observers there was nothing to worry about, that the argument was just a stupid disagreement and everything would be fine.

Somehow, Roxas didn't think too lightly on that note.

As Axel was about to press one of the silver buttons, Roxas slapped his hand and looked him in the eyes. A pair of blazing green eyes screamed irration as they met Roxas' blues, but he continued, somewhat shaking under his glare.

"Why don't we just _ask _where Naminé is?" he hissed.

"Oh, really? You want to do that? Make it obvious, why don't you!"

"No, Axel, just shut up and let me finish. We could say that we're looking for her because we've got a meeting with her to take her out to lunch. What time is it now?"

Axel huffed, and flicked his wrist and checked his watch. "It's twenty after one," he replied quietly.

"Perfect. We could just say we're coming to pick her up for a one thirty lunch appointment about something that needs to be addressed, and we were directed to Naminé."

"Sounds good, besides the fact it smells a bit fishy," Axel said.

"Yeah, well, maybe that's just your aweful cologne," Roxas sighed. "Shall we? It's the best shot we have right now."

Axel glared at him, searching for a reason why he didn't want to ask anyone, but sighed and crossed his arms. "Might as well. We don't have much time left if we're going to make this plan work."

Roxas nodded, and stepped out of the elevator, tugging on his shirt again. His gaze fell upon several faces, making sure Naminé wasn't around before asking a young woman, who looked very uncomfortable in the crowded hallway. Axel noticed Roxas starting towards the woman and was about to object, but he was stopped when his cell – that was previously placed in his jeans pocket – vibrated against his leg.

The burnette noticed the young blond coming towards her and gave him a questioning look.

He gave her a smile before saying, "Hi, my name is Roxas... You wouldn't happen to know a Naminé, would you?"

The woman blinked, clutching the folders in her hands tighter.

"Yes, I know Naminé," she answered softly. "She's the only reason why I got this job, as crappy as it is."

"Oh. Uh, you wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you? I've been trying to look for her forever." Roxas brought his hand to his head and scratched it, feigning innocence.

The burnette thought for a minute. "Last I checked, I think she was on the forty-eigth floor. Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, not really, we, or I, scheduled an appointment with her, but then we kind of forgot to talk about a, uh, meeting place, so now I'm kind of lost ..."

"Oh. I see."

Axel came up behind Roxas, and tugged him away from the woman without a word.

"A-Axel, what are you–"

"Sshh!" He eyed the burnette, who was now baffled, and gave her a quick smile. He turned Roxas around and started in on him.

"Well? What did she say?"

"I was just getting to that," Roxas dryly replied.

"Well, hurry it up, would you? I'm worried you're going to make this plan fall apart."

Roxas blinked, anger beginning to bubble deep within him.

"_I'm _going to make this plan fall apart? What about you, you stupid idiot, walking into rooms like nobody's business ..."

Axel was about to object when the burnette behind them suddenly cleared her throat. Axel simply blinked, lifted his gaze over Roxas' head, and Roxas' heart skipped a beat.

There, finally, stood Naminé, giving the two boys her picture-perfect smile.

"Hi," she said. "I heard you guys were looking for me?"

"Uh, yes, we were," replied Axel, pushing Roxas out of the way. "There's a coulpe of things we'd like to ... go over with you."

"Oh, I'm sure you guys wouldn't have any questions that I would know the answers to. The best person to talk to is–"

"No no, listen, when I called previously and was asking one of the receptionists my questions, she told me to come to you." Axel's own heart skipped a beat when he felt his phone vibrate against his leg again. Stupid thing.

"You were?"

"Yes," Roxas intervened, ignoring Axel's dirty glare. "Listen, there's a lot of material that we–" Roxas pointed his finger to Axel then to himself "–need to cover."

"Right, so we shall be going now," Axel said, and brought his arm around Naminé's shoulder, taking her with him in his quick-paced step.

The burnette suddenly felt uneasy about what happened in front of her eyes. She could also feel Naminé's uneasiness, and knew she just wasn't _feeling_ the uneasiness, it was her gut instinct telling her to take action.

She ran over to one of the floor's many offices and feverishly dialed a number on the desk's phone. A deep voice answered her panicked call.

"Security."

"I need you guys posted heavily on several floors, mainly on the lobby floor. There's ... some kind of suspicious activity going on..."

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Roxas looked over at Naminé, her light, flowing hair just barely caressing her narrow shoulders. She was awefully thin, almost thin to be a model, yet her hair was healthy and full. Her blue eyes, which were looking at the elevator's ceiling, were easy to lose yourself in, a deep sea of secrets and untold stories waiting to be revealed.

Axel's eyes were completely different. Instead of a sea of blue, his raging greens showed he was another angry teenager, out to prove the world he was worth something. Those eyes pierced through Roxas as he was about to reply, telling him to keep his mouth shut. After the previous episode in the elevator, Roxas knew better, and closed his mouth.

"We're headed to the coffee house on the corner to ask you some questions."

The elevator passed floor twenty-nine.

"What kind of questions are you going to ask me?" Naminé said through gritted teeth, crossing her arms yet keeping her gaze fixed on the ceiling. Roxas had to wonder if she knew what him and Axel were really doing.

"Just things I've been wondering about ever since this building went up."

Floor twenty-six passed.

"Like?"

"Axel–"

"No, kid, it's okay–"

"Axel?" breathed Naminé. "Oh my God." Naminé's heart skipped a beat.

"What, you know him?" laughed Roxas, but quit immediately after Axel shot him a daring look.

"Of course, who wouldn't? You got in to all kinds of trouble – vandalism, stealing, even attempted murder–"

"That," Axel interrupted, "was _only _because the kid pissed me off. He was lucky to get away."

"He was only fifteen!" Naminé cried.

"Well," Roxas said, "at least he hasn't kidnapped anyone yet."

Floor fourteen passed.

"What?" Naminé's heart pounded against her chest, beating faster and faster.

"Good going, Roxas, I think she figured it out."

"What? You don't have to give up so easily–"

"What's going on? _Are _you kidnapping me?"

Floor nine flew by, the main floor coming closer, quicker.

Axel sighed, and revealed a .22 shot gun, pointing it at Naminé's temple. "Any sudden movement–"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," stated the blond girl. "What do you want from me?"

Floor four. Damnit.

"Axel ..." Roxas' hesitant voice was heard.

"Shut up, Roxas! Listen, Naminé, _somebody _better not have called security–"

"I had no idea this would happen, so how could I have?"

The elevator came to a stop. All three pairs of eyes shot to the display above the doors.

Main lobby.

The elevator doors opened ever so slowly.

"Shit," muttered Axel.

Roxas blinked, gulped, and took in the sight of fifteen guns that were pointed at him and Axel. Everything Roxas was thinking of exited his mind, leaving him numb and confused. He could hear his name being called, but it all sounded so distant.

The image of this mother came to his mind, then left quickly, bringing him back to reality, his senses returning. Roxas glanced over at Axel, who was being handcuffed. His vision flicked over to a lanky shadow, whose hands were closing in on Naminé.

The security guard finished with Axel, who was thrown out of the elevator, and brought out another pair of silvery handcuffs for Roxas.

Reacting instinctively, Roxas pushed the body guard, though heavy as he was, out of his way and ran, running to Naminé. She screamed, but Roxas grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the swarm of security guards.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naminé cried.

"I'll tell you later," Roxas shouted over top of the sudden commotion, not too sure what he was doing himself. "Just keep running."  
"No!"

A wall beside them was shot to pieces, wood and plastic flying overtop of Roxas' and Naminé's head.

"Yes – Naminé, please trust me." He turned and looked into her eyes, watching the sapphire blues looking for trust in Roxas' own eyes. Both of them found that after that night, they would never be able to come back to Destiny Islands for a while.

"Fine," was all Naminé replied with, and together, they exited out of the building and ran down the street.

Axel watched the two leave after being left behind by the horde of security guards, his hands still handcuffed.

Where was that stupid ass going? Why did he leave so suddenly?

Why did he care?

"You know, that stupid sonofabitch is lucky," Larxene said softly behind Axel. "He coulda been shot. He shoulda been shot. I would've shot him–"

"Did you see how fast he moved?" Axel intervened Larxene's raging rant. "There's no way they could have shot him."

"Sure, so he was fast," Larxene agreed, "but that's no excuse for letting him go."

_The Present_

Axel shook his head. He could hear Roxas apologizing, and both of them got to their feet. Axel groaned againg. His headache worsened.

"You stupid ass," Axel muttered.

"–I didn't see you coming, and ..."

"Why'd you run?"

Roxas stopped, confused.

"Two years ago, kid. Why'd you run?"

"I – I don't remember..."

"Oh, come on, you must know why you ran with the way you moved so quickly–"

"I said I don't remember!" Roxas cried.

The hallway went suddenly dead. Axel looked into Roxas' blue eyes, trying to find some kind of answer that might be hidden. He found it: Roxas _did_ remember.

"You have no idea what kind of shit we got into after you ran–"

"Yeah, well, I don't see _why _I had to be involved in that, anyway."

"You were involved in the kidnapping that girl because Xemnas saw potential in you. I mean, _damn_, the way you ran so quickly..."

"Why do you care that I ran?"

Again, the question stopped Axel, and he had to agree with Roxas. When _had _he began caring about things that happened around him? It was so out of character. Ever since Roxas came around...

"I don't, really," Axel replied lamely. "I'm just pissed that you didn't suffer like the rest of us did."

Roxas blinked. "I didn't _suffer_? Axel, I don't think you even know the true meaning of suffering. Sure, I didn't have to do community service for a couple of hours–"

"Don't forget five days in prison."

"–But that's not as terrible as the suffering _I _went through. Do you know how pissed my mother was when I told her about what happened? She was glad I was honest and – and brave to tell her, but she was also upset when we had to move!"

"Shut up! That's not _so _bad, Roxas!" shouted Axel, emotion from the past rising.

"Maybe not for you, it isn't," Roxas replied quietly, a lump forming in his throat, "but then again, you don't seem to care about anything." With that, Roxas bent down to quickly gather his notes that still littered the tiled floor, and walked off.

Axel, who chuckled nervously to himself, watched Roxas walk away. He admitted he had no idea what Roxas went through with his folks at home, but Roxas had no idea Axel had walked the halls by himself. Well, that was partially true: he still had Demyx after his days in prison. Axel had never talked to Larxene, or Xigbar, not even Luxord, since getting out of prison.

Axel swallowed, his mouth dry and tasting aweful. For some stupid reason, he hoped Roxas could change his lonliness. Somehow.

**_A/N_**: Yay, I finally got to upload this! I hope you guys enjoy, because I've been wondering how to write this chapter for a very long time. Sadly, this'll be the end of some fast-paced action for a while, but there is, guaranteed, more action to come! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and please--tell your friends about this story teehee!


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Roxas paused on the white concrete steps that led to the high school's front doors. All around him students streamed steadily into the school, ready for another day of book work. The sun above shone brightly that morning, making everything seem more relaxed and easy-going. Hardly any clouds filled the sky, and no clouds would arrive later on. Roxas hoped the day would go a lot better than it had last night.

What a nightmare that was.

He turned and saw Sora making his way up the steps, giving him a bright smile, together they made their way into the school. Roxas' vision nervously darted around to various faces he saw in the bland orange and green hallways, watching out for Axel's all too familiar face.

"Hey, Sora," whispered Roxas to his friend who was busily stuffing his books into his locker.

"Hmm?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh? What about?"

"Something ... strange happened last night. I don't know what to make of it."

Sora chuckled. "Roxas, you thinktoo logically. You just have to, I dunno ... not think too heavily about them, sometimes."

Roxas leaned in and whispered into Sora's ear. "It's about Axel, Sora."

"Oh!"  
"Yeah."

Roxas had remembered to call Sora after arriving home to talk to him about what had bothered him that afternoon, deciding to leave out running into Axel. Sora remembered after Roxas had told him a few things about the mission, telling him Riku had told him.

"How did Riku know?" Roxas had asked, raising a brow.

"Easily: Axel and Riku are sort of friends, as you saw yesterday. Axel told Riku what happened."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah," Sora had replied simply. "Why, is that too strange of Axel to tell somebody like Riku that?"

"No, not really. It's just ... funny Axel would even recall that fiasco."

Sora quickly finished shoving papers into his locker, looking embarrassed as he slammed the locker door closed and the two boys hurried outside before the bell rang.

"So, what's up?" Sora asked.

"Well, when I called you last night, I kinda forgot to tell you that I ran into Axel ... in the hallway, after school."

Sora's thin eyebrows shot up, but he didn't say anything.

"He asked me why I ran... I don't remember if I gave him a straight answer, but then he got all pissy and said I didn't suffer as badly as the rest of the gang had. As I had told you, I replied that he didn't know what kind of suffering I went through with my mom at home and that's when he blew up, suddenly.

After Roxas paused and didn't say anything more, his face engraved with worry, Sora asked him softly, "What did he say, I mean, when he lost it?"

Roxas shook his head slightly, rubbing his arm. "He just told me to shut up, that what I went through wasn't so bad... But the forceful way he told me to shut up, though, is what bothers me. It was as though I triggered some sort of – of emotional memory for him, and he was enraged by it."

"So, just this is what was bothering you?"

"Well, I mean ... yeah. Isn't it lame?"

"No, not really. I'm pretty sure if it was me and Riku fighting I'd have to worry about the same thing. Roxas, just because you worry about this kind of stuff doesn't mean you're lame. It's natural. Besides, you're a cool guy."

Roxas chose not to reply. For him, it _didn't feel _natural. He knew most of a high school's population takes things easily and care-free and he was just one out of a thousand who worried over the stupidest things. Always the kid that stood out in a crowd.

"Is there anything else bugging you?" Sora asked, his voice light.

Turning his head and feigning a smile, Roxas said, "Nope. That was the only thing."

The morning bell suddenly rang, piercing through the sunny morning air. Sora turned to Roxas and grinned. Perfect timing.

Sora's face went serious when Roxas' own clouded with worry again.

"I'm sure it'll be fine today," Sora whispered as they began to walk back to their first class. "As long as you keep your head up, you're bound not to bump into Axel today." He winked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Roxas said, but he couldn't help feeling like this week would probably be a consecutive series of moments when him and the fiery red-head would run into each other multiple times.

"Hey," Sora suddenly said, interrupting Roxas' thoughts, "if it helps, I'll stay by your side, and we'll see how things'll go, okay?"

Roxas could only hope things would go well.

* * *

Marluxia glanced at his watch as the morning bell rang, grabbing a thick clump of pink hair and putting it behind his ear. Sighing, he grabbed his books and headed to his first class, where he saw Axel, who looked very exhausted and bad-tempered, entering the same class. He had to wonder why Axel seemed so crabby, it was unusual. Probably just nothing important.

Or maybe it was.

As the day continued and every class droned on for what seemed like hours, Marluxia noticed that Axel's mood did not change, and he didn't participate as often in class like he had. Sure, he'd laugh at a couple of jokes that were said, but his laugh never reached his beautiful eyes that usually sparkled.

Marluxia hated to see Axel like this.

The final bell rang and Axel had already walked out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher who was reminding them of the homework that was issued out. Brushing his long hair, Marluxia wondered what he would say to Axel. Should he call him or just talk to him before he drove off to his apartment flat? He decided to just talk to him; phoning Axel might be a bit dangerous.

Marluxia caught him as he was about to climb into his black convertible in the school's front parking lot.

He looked up as Marluxia approached.

"Hey Axel," Marluxia said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Hi," he grumbled. He shoved his backpack into the back seat of the car. "Do you, uh, you need a ride?" Axel scratched the back of his head.

"Oh—" Marluxia gasped. It was the first time Axel had offered him ride, _and _it was a perfect opportunity to also chat with him. "Sure."

"Hop in, then." Axel walked over to the driver's seat and climbed in while Marluxia shoved his red and white bag next to Axel's green camouflage bag. The engine roared to life. Marluxia quickly sat himself in the passenger seat, and the car rolled out of the parking lot. He felt a wave of adrenaline as the car picked up speed.

"So, what's up?" Marluxia asked loudly over top of the car's roaring engine.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem a bit ... surly."

Axel sighed, but he didn't say anything.

"Do you know what surly means?"

"Yes, I do," the red-head snapped. He glanced over at Marluxia and saw the faint hurt look on his face. Axel continued, "Sorry, dude, I – it's just... I ran into this kid yesterday, he's two years younger than me and I have some bad history with him. So of course I'm kind of pissed he ran into me and we had this stupid argument—"

Axel suddenly slammed on the brakes hard, swearing loudly. The car screeched to a halt, throwing it's two passengers forward. Things went dead quiet.

In front of the car stood Roxas with a terrified look on his face, blinking, mouth hung open in a frozen scream.

"Oh my God," Axel and Marluxia muttered in unison.

"Speak of the frigging devil," Axel said.

The blond just stood there, blinking in the car's bright lights. Axel honked the horn, causing Roxas to jump. He shuffled to the side of the road quickly and Axel softly pressed the gas pedal, rolling the car forward, letting it pick up speed.

"Stupid ass," Axel mumbled, his head in his hand.

"So that kid you almost ran over was the kid you also ran into yesterday?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes. Twice in two days. I have to wonder how tomorrow'll go." Axel chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

Marluxia was quiet, silently thinking as he watched several houses and various bushes pass by. He rubbed at his temple.

"You said you had some history with this runt?"

"Yeah," the red-head sighed. "It was two years ago. Xemnas, my old boss, had asked me and a couple of friends of mine to grab the kid and another girl. Roxas was supposed to be a new recruit, but he ran away with the girl after the mission failed. The girl held some 'special' info Xemnas wanted. Never got it, and then he died a couple of months after. I say good for him. Best thing that ever happened to that asshole."

"Why was he such an ass, anyway?"

Axel shrugged. "Beats me. He just was. Are you hungry?"

Marluxia blinked, shocked by the agility of the question. He wasn't that hungry, but Marluxia didn't want to pass up the sweet opportunity. Today was treating him good. "Sure."

"Got money?"

Oh. "No."

"Oh, well, then I'll pay for you."

"Thanks." Whatever.

Axel pulled into one of Destiny Islands' diners, one Marluxia had never been to. On the top of the roof, a large neon sign radiated "M&M's." It was a fairly small diner but cute and retro.

"Drive-through or shall we eat in?" Axel asked, steering the car in front of the diner.

"I don't have much homework, so let's eat in." Marluxia grinned. Deep down, he had a good feeling about this.

"Sounds like a plan," Axel replied grinning while maneuvering the car into an available parking spot. He killed the engine and together, Axel and Marluxia climbed out. Marluxia's heart began to beat faster.

"Have you been here before?" Axel asked, pulling the diner's door open for Marluxia.

"Uh, no, I haven't," he replied, stepping in. "I've been to ever other diner but I've never seen this one."

"Well, welcome to a first for everything. This place has the best fast-food service in town, _and _the food here is actually healthy for you."

"Really?" Marluxia looked around the diner. It was dimly lit, giving the diner the look of a dance club or a bar. Colorful neon bars were bolted on the counters and even wrapped around the tables. The tables were mostly filled with people already eating, talking lightly and having a good time. Rhythmic, bounced music played in the background.

"So, what do you want?"

Marluxia brought his attention to the menu boards above the cashiers, and quickly scanned them.

"They all look so good... What's your favorite?" he asked, turning to Axel, who was studying his face. Marluxia began to feel hot and uncomfortable under his study.

Axel turned his head to the menu. He'd read this menu many times, knowing every available food choice. He realized Marluxia was right; Axel didn't have just one favorite.

"Well, the crispy chicken barbecue burger's one of the best, then the bacon beef hamburger's my top favorite. But they _are_ all good."

"How do you know?" Marluxia queried. He took careful precautions to not let Axel know he was interesting in him, or his past.

"Believe me, I've been living on this island for awhile and I've come here a million times looking for something new every time. I think I'd know if they were good or not."

Two boys walked in front of them, busily chatting and occupied in their own conversation, cutting in the line. Axel was about to object, but Marluxia noticed and placed his hand on Axel's chest, mouthing, "Don't worry." Axel looked back at the two boys and huffed.

Marluxia concentrated on the menu. The crispy chicken burger did look delicious but so did the beef bacon hamburger. He decided he was craving meat, so he told Axel what he wanted.

"Good choice. Want fries with that?"

Marluxia grinned. _This _was the Axel he knew. "Yeah, sure. Some fizzy orange pop would be nice, too."

"Okay. Wanna go and grab us a booth?"

Marluxia nodded, and walked off, feeling Axel's stare follow him as he made his way to find an empty table. Marluxia couldn't help but find himself growing more attracted to Axel and this dinner in a diner idea made him wonder if Axel didn't just ask him out for a date. Maybe it was just a friendly food offer; Marluxia knew what he would be eating if it had been him and the fridge at home: leftovers. Besides, he was having more fun than he had in weeks. Axel just happened to be his hero to save him from another lonely night. No harm in that, right?

Axel came around the corner with the drinks, already drinking his as he walked and glanced at the other booths. Marluxia noticed the sparkle in his eyes had returned and he couldn't help grinning. Axel raised a brow when he saw Marluxia grin.

"What?" Axel groused as he sat down on the opposite side of the pink-haired boy, a smile playing on his own lips.

"Nothing," Marluxia chuckled.

"No, tell me," pushed Axel. "I'd love to know what's so amusing to you."

"It's nothing, don't panic."

"I'm not panicking."

"You kinda are."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever, see if I care."

He suddenly perked up, his eyes looking through Marluxia, then got up quickly. Axel saw the quizzical look Marluxia had given him and breathed, "Food." He walked over to the front to grab the steaming tray of food ready for their watering taste buds. Even though the food was just inches from him, Axel couldn't stop thinking about Marluxia. The way he looked at him was weird, then that grin... _What had Marluxia been thinking about?_

"That was quick," Marluxia said, raising a brow as he observed the delicious-looking burgers on the tray.

"The best service in town," Axel said, shrugging. He picked up the burgers that had been placed in foil bags and looked in them, then threw one to Marluxia.

Marluxia opened the bag and grabbed the burger inside, hoping Axel had been right when he told him this one of his favorites. Taking it out, he saw that the diner was not shy with their ingredients. The burger was packed with bacon, beef and two hamburger patties, topped with loads of sauces.

"Is there _supposed _to be two patties?" Marluxia asked, bringing the burger to his mouth.

"Yup," Axel replied, his burger already half eaten.

Marluxia took a bite, and his taste buds exploded as the bite took it's effect. All three meats with the sauces were a splendid and intense melody.There was a certain kick that wasn't too strong nor was it weak, it was just right.

"Well?"

"I love it," Marluxia swallowed. "It's nothing I've ever had before, and definitely better than leftovers. You should bring me here more often." He laughed.

"You've got a deal on that one," Axel replied, scarfing down his last bite, taking a sip from his cup.

"Oh, Axel, you've got a spot right ... there,"Marluxia said suddenly, pointing to the top of his lip.

Axel swiped at it hurriedly with a napkin, but missed it. "Did I get it?"

"No, it's right..." Marluxia moved in closer, unaware that his face was just inches from Axel's. Pushing a couple of strands away from his face, Marluxia's heart began pounding faster and faster. His tongue reach out and gently licked at the spot on Axel's face. Then before thinking he placed his lips on Axel's, kissing them passionately, softly. A blast of emotion erupted into Marluxia's brain. Axel didn't move.

Marluxia brought his head back, craving for more. He looked into Axel's eyes that were filled with shock, confusion, and guilt. His face flushed a bright pink, and he looked away, closing his eyes.

"What?"

"Marluxia..."

Marluxia felt his face turn cold, his stomach churning somewhat. He was aware of what just happened.

"Look, I'm sorry Axel, I mean... God, this must be so awkward for you. I don't know what came over me—"

"Lux, I know what you're going through right now and you have nothing to be sorry about."

"What? Why? I just _kissed _you—"

"Okay, I'll admit: Having you kiss me is a bit weird, but Lux... I don't think it would work out between ... us. I'm sorry if I gave you some kind of idea that I liked you, but..." He paused.

He _wasn't _gay, after all. Marluxia's stomach dropped, his body becoming limp and tired.

"I think a lot of guys would want you to be their partner, but I'm just... I'm not ready to have a relationship with any guys right now."  
"Will you ever?"

Axel paused, looking at Marluxia. His face was expressionless but he could tell Marluxia was torn, and he immediately felt a pang of regret.

"Someday, Marluxia. Just not right now. Sorry, dude." He got up and without saying good-bye, left Marluxia in the booth with his burger and fries but he had no appetite to finish.

* * *

"Stupid idiot," Roxas mumbled to himself as he paced in his kitchen aimlessly. He was still shaken from the near accident that had happened after school. Roxas chuckled to himself every now and then, his mind still in shock. He wanted to call Sora and tell him, but he figured he would by busy and didn't want to bother him.

The image of Axel and that other guy came into Roxas' mind again, making him stop in his tracks. Who _was _the pink-haired boy, and since when had Axel become friends with him? A pang of jealousy made him shake his head. He had no idea why those thoughts came into his head; it was just Axel after all.

Or maybe it wasn't _just_.

As Roxas thought about it some more he concluded, to his utter disbelief, that the only reason why he felt jealousy was because he possibly liked Axel.

Roxas shook his head, now some what disgusted in himself. Realizing this made him feel weird and uncomfortable. Why would he like Axel?

Since when did he like guys?

* * *

**_A/N: _**I have no idea when the website suddenly excluded my breaks, but when I go back to preview them, the breaks are only separated by just a regular paragraph break. I'm sorry if this has caused confusion to some people, but I've tried everything and I can't get anything to work... Anyways, thanks for reading! I just wish some people had actually stuck with this story rather than thinking the first chapter would be like the next. Oh well. Chapter 6 is coming up, so be prepared for that!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Axel flopped onto his leather love-seat with his remote in hand. He pressed the power button, waking up the television set that sat in front of him. He aimlessly flicked through the channels, but he didn't pay any attention to them. His mind wasn't focused; he was still reeling from what had happened at the diner. Flicking the TV off, Axel shook his head, huffing as he laid himself out. He still couldn't believe Marluxia had made a move on him. Perhaps leaving him at the diner was the best solution, and if that was so, Axel felt guilty for leaving Marluxia there, probably leaving him torn in that booth with a long walk home in front of him. He'd known Marluxia for a while, ever since things went back to normal and under control after the mission. Both Demyx and Marluxia had been the only friends Axel had known.

Now, it would be just him and Demyx. Axel suspected he wouldn't be talking to Marluxia anytime soon, and he admitted that if he was in Marluxia's place, he'd feel too weird to even talk to himself. He thought of phoning Marluxia, just to make sure he had gotten home okay, but he couldn't bring himself to get up and reach for the phone, asleep on it's charger. He knew it was too late to call, and Marluxia wouldn't bother answered if he was home.

Place a fist on his forehead, Axel sighed. What a mess this was turning out to be. First, that stupid Roxas kid comes back to town, then Marluxia kissed him. What next?

"Another run-in with the blond," Axel mumbled to himself. He pushed himself up off the couch, and walked over to the closet nearest to the front entrance. Putting a hand in one of his sweater's pockets, he withdrew a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He stared at them for a moment, then nodded. Drastic times calls for a smoke. Axel pulled out a red and blue sweater, grabbed his keys, and exited out of the unit.

He didn't smoke much, and he was aware it was a terrible habit to have even started. As he pulled a cigarette out, he noticed that there were very few missing. Putting the pack back into his pocket and lighting up, he hoped it would stay that way. Axel walked over to a bench that sat beside the apartment flat's arched driveway and sat down on it, letting his mind wander.

Why was it that him and Roxas kept running into each other? It was as though their past was coming back to them, to force them to see the error of their ways and realize what both of them had to suffer through. What about Marluxia? What had caused him to kiss Axel like that, in such a spontaneous way? He sat back and scratched his head, taking another drag on the smoldering cigarette.

"What a Tuesday," he sighed, seeing no end to the week.

As he began walking back into the quiet building, he heard footsteps run up the driveway. He turned around and saw Demyx panting, yet with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, stranger," Axel said, throwing the butt to the side. What're you doing here?"

"I never knew you smoked," Demyx mumbled, talking mainly to himself.

"It's not like I smoke often, just when times need more... thinking. Answer the question."

Demyx shrugged. "I was just wondering why I didn't see you today. I saw you with Marluxia after school, though."

"Nothing happened," Axel said quickly. "He came on to me, wanting a ride home." He turned and headed to the apartment. "Wanna come in?"

"Do you really want me to?"

"Right now, I just need _some_body to talk to." He continued his walk, entering through the door.

Demyx shrugged and followed him in.

He'd seen this unit many times before. As Demyx walked in, his eyes wandered around, taking in the small kitchen to his left, the small dining room that was placed near the the patio—which was hardly used—and the large living room to Demyx's right. In the living room, a large TV was placed in the corner by the fireplace, and a lazy-boy chair and the love-seat was placed facing the television. Beside the love-seat sat a drawer that was covered with a thick layer of dust. On the dresser, an old-fashioned stereo was playing soft music that surprisingly relaxed Demyx. A large neon light hung on the wall above the drawer, casting a soft, fluorescent blue glow.

Axel flopped himself on the leather love-seat, which moaned in protest, and Demyx took his normal spot on the very comfortable lazy-boy chair.

"So what's bothering the wicked flame today?" Demyx asked, leaning back with a grin on his face.

Axel sighed. "Two too many things, bro. Remember that Roxas kid I once told you about?"

Demyx thought. "The one who 'failed to prevail' in the mission two years back?"

"Yeah, well, he's back in town. I almost ran him over today after school. Even yesterday, we crashed into each other in the hallway. There's something that pisses me off whenever I see him."

There was a pause, and when Axel didn't say anything further, Demyx asked, "That's it?"

"No," the red-head moaned, grabbing a pillow and brought it furiously to his face.

Demyx exhaled. He'd never seen Axel in this state of mind. With anything, he'd been cool about it and didn't let it faze him, but with this, Axel was obviously having second thoughts. Maybe he was just dramatizing things.

Axel rolled himself around on the couch, looking Demyx in the eye. "Marluxia kissed me."

Demyx rolled his eyes, a lopsided grin becoming clear on his face. Soon enough, a laugh escaped from his mouth.

"I always knew he liked guys," he sighed between giggles.

Axel wasn't laughing. "Shut up. Turns out, he likes _me._"

That stopped Demyx for a while. "But—but, _you're _not ... gay, are you?"

Axel bit his lip, looking away.

"Axel—"

He brought the pillow back to his face, moaning again heavily.

"Do _you _like Marluxia?"

Axel whipped the pillow to his side and craned his neck to look at his buddy, who rubbed his chin thoughtfully, looking at Axel expectantly. Axel turned his head, averting his expression.

"I only think of Marluxia as a friend. Even if I _did _like Marluxia, I seriously doubt it would work out between us."

"What about Roxas?"

The question stunned Axel. He hadn't even considered the possibility, but as the silence began to grow heavy and Axel let the question sink in, he realized the reason why he became antsy around Roxas was because, subconsciously, he _did _like Roxas.

But Axel never _felt _this way whenever he thought about Roxas. Weird.

"You _do _like him, don't you?" Demyx finally asked, his tone somewhat shocked.

"I don't know, yet," Axel grumbled.

"Don't like to me, Axel."

"I _don't _know." Axel rubbed his head, suddenly craving another cigarette. "I really don't, but... why else would I get so ... so..."

"Pissy?"

"Yeah!"

There was yet another silence that broke out over the two. Demyx's mind was buzzing with the information he'd just heard, running and spinning in his head. He wasn't shocked about Marluxia, he had a natural, creepy personality, but to find out his best friend was gay and supposedly liked that Roxas kid made Demyx think seriously if he really knew Axel. Were there any signs he had missed?

"I mean, don't get me wrong," Axel quickly said, interrupting Demyx's thoughts, "it's not like I've always been like ... this. This is a first for me." Axel turned around again onto his stomach, place his head in his hand.

Demyx nodded absently, absorbing Axel's words. He'd forgotten Axel was a bit of a whore, having new girlfriends being introduced to Demyx every other second of his life. He'd even lost count of how many girlfriends Axel had. But Axel and another guy, together? It almost impossible for Axel to even think about another guy sexually.

But things do change, after all, one of the many things that keeps the world turning.

"Okay," Demyx finally said, "say you _did _like Roxas. Do you think he actually likes you back?"

Axel paused and thought about it.

"Knowing him and with what happened yesterday and especially today, he probably hates me." His grin he sported seemed just a bit too fake.

"Seriously?"

"I don't know," Axel huffed, glancing to a corner. He yawned, realizing he still had homework to finish.

"So, did you get the homework done?" Demyx asked, reading Axel's thoughts.

"No," he replied stubbornly. "I can finish it tomorrow morning. I can't do homework when my mind is buzzing, anyway. Did you?"

"Of course."

"Of course," Axel mirrored, rolling his eyes. "Being the goody two-shoes that you are and living by the rules. Classic Demyx."

"I do _not _live by rules!" Demyx cried, pouting suddenly. "Just a few."

Axel laughed, loud and whole-heartedly.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you much today, at school... I've just been busy with my emotionally-crazy mind."

Demyx raised a brow. "Emotionally-crazy?"

"Yeah, you know what I mean."

There was pause, all words coming to a halt. Demyx realized he should probably be getting back to his place, but he didn't budge. He couldn't leave Axel like this, fearing the worst.

"Mind if I stay over tonight?"

"Sure," Axel beamed. He knew what Demyx was thinking, being nice to make sure he didn't do anything crazy and all.

Right now, he didn't care.

* * *

Marluxia leaned over the titanium sink, shaking. He looked himself in the foggy mirror above the sink and stared into his eyes that were filled with different kinds of emotions. He splashed water onto his face, hoping the ugliness of the morning would wear off, but as he looked into the mirror again, Marluxia saw the same, distorted face.

He walked into his bedroom and went through his large closet, looking for the right outfit for the day that would hopefully cheer him up. He pulled out a pair of white jeans and threw them onto his messy bed, and searched for a shirt. Marluxia shook his head, the thought of needing new clothes crossing through his mind. Finding no other good shirt, he pulled out a tight-fitting, gray shirt that had messy hearts and lyrics printed on it. He pulled the outfit on, grabbed his bag and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a bun that sat in a steel basket, biting into it as he put on his black sneakers. Marluxia walked numbly to the school, dreading the day coming.

He dragged himself through the crowded hallways, winding and bumping into the loitering students as he made his way to his locker, the emotions of worry and regret rising higher and higher with every step he took, the memory of last night coming back.

Last night had been horrific. Walking numbly home through the dark made Marluxia feel at home, feeling almost nothing in the moment of pain and guilt. Only one thought had ran through Marluxia's troubled mind: Axel would never look at him in the same way again. Sleeping that night had been difficult as well, filled with dreams that woke him several times, wondering why tears streamed down his face like angry waterfalls. Waking up in the morning was just as impossible as sleeping. His mind was full of thoughts that drained him physically and emotionally, if there were such things as emotions in the world. He knew pulling the kissing stunt on Axel was stupid, but waking up with the thoughts of being hated and being too risqué cross through his mind was totally unexpected.

Reaching his locker, these thoughts had returned with an angry force, causing Marluxia to lean hopelessly and limply against the locker next to his, turning the dial on the silver and pink lock. He tried to force back the tears that threatened to rise in his throat, the thought of never being able to see Axel again bubbling fresh in his head.

Marluxia dropped his books and grabbed the ones he needed for his first class, cursing to himself and wishing he hadn't woken up. He slammed the locker door shut, wincing from the loud metallic clap it made, and locked it shut. He turned and stopped abruptly, his heart skipping a beat.

He saw Roxas walking down the hall, he, too, sporting a tired and weary expression on his face. He had decided to wear a sleeveless black top that hugged his body tightly but comfortably, with near-skin tight jeans and a black and white checkered belt.

All of the emotions Marluxia felt were suddenly erased and replaced with anger and fury. It's all because of _Roxas_, Marluxia thought, that Axel will never see me for who I am. He'll pay for that.

The morning bell rang, and Marluxia snapped out of his fury and began to calm himself. Baby steps, first; then he could take larger, more drastic steps, if needed.

Yes. Roxas would pay for getting in between Marluxia and Axel, and in the end, he will get what he deserves.

He'd make damn good sure of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_ **Heey all! I'm finally happy to report that this chapter is now finished and available to read!! I've also got Chapter 8 been betaread (hopefully) and I've already started work on Chapter 9 so expect these next few chapters to come up quite quickly. Anywho, this is also the chapter that finally--FINALLY--we see (or read) a romantical spark between Axel and Marluxia, so watch out for some more lovey-dovey action happening in ... Chapter 9.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

******Chapter 7**

Roxas' stomach growled loudly as he made an attempt to quickly finish the homework they had received. Sora looked over at him with a raised brow and a goofy grin, chuckling. Roxas blushed somewhat when he realized more than one person had heard his stomach. He simply shrugged and grinned to himself. What else could he do? Roxas' grin faded soon after, a gnawing feeling erupting in his stomach, and he went back to his work.

The bell rang, and the students in the classroom immediately rose from their desks, Roxas being one of them. That bell was Roxas' second favorite, signaling the students of Destiny Islands High that lunch had officially started. He couldn't blame himself. With all the hard work they'd done already, Roxas figured that everybody's stomach would have growled sooner or later.

He hurried to his locker and grabbed his lunch. The blond sauntered out of the exit nearest to his locker and looked over his shoulder, wondering if Sora would follow him. Roxas shrugged it off and continued outside. The sun was high in the sky, and only a few wispy clouds loitered above, avoiding the sun's heated beams. Roxas made his way to the fields outside of the school, basking in the sun's rays and heading over to the wired fence that bordered the field. He noticed that other students had already settled themselves across the field, eating and laughing and likely talking about how boring their class was and what they had next. Roxas didn't mind. The sun was out to cheer him up and he was grateful for that.

He chewed on his sandwich slowly, thinking about Axel and that pink-haired boy, still pondering over the question of who he was. Roxas grinned to himself when he realized that both boys had long hair which they seemed to cherish. He couldn't help but laugh when the idea came into his mind, wondering if he would ever grow his hair out like theirs. Roxas leaned back against the fence, letting his body relax. It'd been awhile since he was able to relax.

Finishing his fizzy juice and sandwich, Roxas slowly leaned against the fence before making his way back to the building, his stomach satisfied. He thought about what books he'd be needing for the next class, and nodded to himself as he entered the main building. He worked his way around the tables that sat in the building that were heavily occupied with students, some of them he recognized, and smiled to Sora as he passed the table he and Riku were sitting at. The gnawing feeling he'd felt in his gut in class returned and Roxas ignored it. He arrived at his locker and turned the dial without thinking. Three days and already Roxas knew what numbers the dial had to pass before the lock clicked open. He grabbed his books and slammed the door shut.

He turned and, in a large commotion, fell to the concrete floor suddenly, his books slipping from his hands and his head banging on the floor with a sickening crack. He could hear a couple of people laugh or hiss, "Oooh," but he wasn't too sure if it was something else or his accident.

Roxas got to his feet, rubbing his skull and wincing from the pain that shot through his head. He looked at who was also on the floor and there sat the pink-haired boy. His eyes flew to the shocked blond, locking eye contact.

"You!" he screamed, getting to his feet.

Roxas' eyes darted around him, shakily picking up his materials. "I am _so_ sorry..."

Roxas was suddenly pushed against the lockers, his hands being held in the other boy's, locking him in a frightening glare.

"How dare you."

"It was _just _an accident, and I'm sorry—"

"I don't care about that," the pink-head sat hotly. "I care about you and Axel."

Roxas was stunned. What had he just said?

"I don't understand," Roxas said flatly, staring in the other boy's eyes defiantly.

"You're the reason why he's so reluctant to the idea of me and him together, isn't he?"

Roxas' glare faltered. "What?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. You're not fooling me."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Axel said he had some history with you going two years back or something. Tell me what happened." His eyes burned holes in Roxas', full of pain and anger.

Two years ago? "Nothing happened."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so please, get off me!"

"Not so quickly, Blondie."

"Hey, watch it..."

"Oh, should I?"

"Yes. I have no idea what you're talking about." Roxas' heart began thumping heavily against his ribcage, his hands becoming cold.

"I think you do."

"I _know _I don't."

The pink-haired boy sighed, grinning maliciously.

"Listen. Two years back was _nothing_," Roxas said, spitting somewhat. "If you think I had any contact in any way with Axel, think again."

"Are you sure you haven't touched him?"

"_Yes_," Roxas replied, suddenly annoyed.

"Then why won't he look at me?"

Roxas blinked. What kind of question was that?

"Don't get in the way of our relationship, kid, or I'll have to—"

The pink-haired boy was suddenly pushed away from Roxas, leaving him to slide down the lockers and land on the floor, sighing deeply in relief. A familiar brunet appeared by his side.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked Roxas, clutching his arm.

"Fine. Just fine."

Roxas looked over to where the pink-haired boy had been pushed away, a tall and muscular body in front of him.

"It's a good thing Riku saw Marluxia on you like that," Sora said, seeing Roxas glare at the pink-haired boy. "I don't know what he would've done next."

"Marluxia? Is that his name?"

"Yeah."

Roxas paused before saying, "Stupid ass, anyway." He kept his gaze on Marluxia.

The conversation ended between Riku and Marluxia. The pink-haired boy turned on his heel and stalked off, walking the opposite direction of the blond with his hands clenched in tight fists. Riku knelt by Roxas' side.

"What did he say?" Sora asked, looking up at Riku.

He shrugged. "He was just pissed, I guess. You running into him, Roxas, set off his temper and caused him to throw a fury. He kept saying that he wanted you to stay away from Axel. Have you been talking to him?"

"No, I haven't," Roxas replied flatly. "Marluxia threatened me to not get in the way... but I haven't been anywhere near Axel since last night."

"What happened last night?" Sora asked.

"He almost ran over me with his car," Roxas sighed, becoming very tired. He noted that the feeling in his gut hadn't returned. "But I don't see how that was getting in the way of ... whatever plans Marluxia has."

Riku shook his head, grinning somewhat. "The best you can do is just ignore him. He's weird, that one. I wouldn't be too panicked if he threatened you, too. He's not all that popular in this school."

"What's his problem, anyway?"

Both Riku and Sora shrugged.

Roxas rose from the lockers, pushing himself away from them and knelt to pick up his scattered books. His hands were still shaking, and Roxas was still confused about what Marluxia had said. The way his eyes had burned through Roxas with that force startled him. Whatever Marluxia was talking about he was dead serious and Roxas vowed to himself he would never go near Axel.

If that was even an issue.

Sora's arm wrapped around Roxas' shoulders as he rose, shaking him in a comforting way. "It'll be fine," he breathed into Roxas' ear. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

Three days in a row, Roxas thought, and already, I'm creating rivalries with people I haven't even met.

* * *

Marluxia stomped through the halls, still reeling about the accident. Roxas said nothing happened between him and Axel. He snorted audibly at that thought. _Yeah, right_.

Then why had a flash of panic crossed his face when he had asked the blond about what had happened two years ago? There was something going on between the two and Marluxia wanted to find out what it was. Maybe those accidents in the last two days wasn't _just _accidents. He wondered why Axel didn't really seem like himself lately, and it was probably, undoubtedly, Roxas' fault. Axel had never been quiet and quick to get away from crowds unless there was a problem with a relationship or unless he was confused about something and needed room to think. Whatever it was he didn't like it. There was time still that Marluxia could take in advantage to make Axel like him and he didn't need a runt of a blond to get in his way.

He found an exit and headed outside, the brightness of the sun blinding him temporarily. Marluxia brought a hand to his face to block the sunlight, and noted there were large storm clouds brimming over the city's sky scrapers. He sighed. Even the weather knew how Marluxia was feeling. If only Axel knew what Marluxia was going through...

Marluxia remembered what it was like before Roxas came, the memories coming back as he walked along the fields with his hands in his armpits, shivering slightly from the cold wind that had blown in. Axel had needed someone to talk to and he was there for him if that other bimbo Demyx wasn't around. The moments were so sensational, so intense when it was just Marluxia and Axel together. Marluxia had no idea what it was, but something about Axel had made Marluxia like him more than just a regular schoolboy crush, and being there for him when Axel was at his more vulnerable times only made the feeling stronger.

Now, Roxas was in the way, and Marluxia suspected Axel liked _him_ despite his heart-breaking words at that diner. What did Marluxia get in the end? Nothing.

That wasn't going to happen.

Marluxia began to plan out ways he could get rid of Roxas without the blame being put on him. Even though many ideas he came up with crossed his mind, his thoughts kept going back to death, the quick and easy way to get rid of someone in the way of a working-in-progress relationship, and it would prevent future disturbances. Yes, Marluxia's head began to tick with ways he could finish the blond off for the last, final time.

Thunder clapped loudly over top of Marluxia's head. He just grinned. One final thought went through his head before the bell rang: _Axel will be _mine.

"Axel!"

Axel blinked, stopping in his walk to his locker and turned around to see a very flustered brunet appearing in front of him.

"Hey, Sora," Axel drawled, "what's up?"

Sora looked up into Axel's eyes, and Axel sensed something was up, those big blues somewhat panicky and swimming with mixed emotions even Axel couldn't read. He fidgeted with his hair, looking down at the ground and not looking into Axel's penetrating jade green eyes.

Finally, Sora looked up at Axel. "Err... Marluxia kind of ... attacked Roxas." He put his hands behind his back and twitched his foot.

Axel raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Thought I'd let you know, considering that you're his friend and all."

Before Axel could ask why Marluxia "attacked" Roxas, Riku came up behind Sora and tapped his shoulder, glancing at Axel then quickly fixing his eyes on Sora. Sora had opened his mouth to say something more, but blinked when the finger poked his shoulder and turned. His worried expression in his eyes changed when his gaze met Riku's, his face lighting up.

"Come on, Sora. You should be getting to class. Axel, you too."

"But Riku," Sora whined, "I was _just _telling Axel about—"

"Get moving," the silver-haired boy said, poking Sora violently forward. It was clear in his eyes that Riku did not want Axel to know what had happened. Axel smirked inwardly. He knew the sketchy details already.

After much protest, the brunet headed in the opposite direction of the two boys, fuming quietly to himself as he made his way to his class. Axel and Riku watched him silently. A rolled of angry thunder echoed off the walls, and the halls quickly became vacant.

"Is there anything I shouldn't know about?" Axel finally asked, turning his attention to Riku.

He just shook his head. "Sora's a good kid, but I wonder how long it'll be before his mouth gets himself into trouble."

The last minute bell rang, and without another word, Riku turned and walked to his class. Axel followed suit, hurrying to his locker and grabbing his books. He couldn't shake off the feeling that Marluxia had attacked Roxas because of what he had said at the diner.

Why was it that Marluxia kept reminiscing about the past? Why did _everything _seem to revolve on what happened in the past?

Ignoring the teacher's snide remarks about being late, Axel sat in his assigned seat and placed his chin on his hand. Another soft rumble of thunder rolled through the classroom. He turned his attention to the window and gazed through it. It was darker than Axel thought it would be. He raised an eyebrow, but thought nothing further. The only thing Axel could think of was Roxas. Was he okay? What had he done to cause an argument with Marluxia?

Why was Marluxia so uptight?

As Axel looked over at the pink-head, he noticed that he was rapping his pencil's eraser against the desk in an irritated way and keeping his gaze locked on the droning teacher. Axel knew he couldn't be looking straight at him, he must be looking _through _him. Distress and anger swam deep in his eyes, yet there was something else...

Another petite rapping sound was suddenly heard on the window, and Axel looked over and saw that rained washed down the windows in a steady waterfall. The rapping became louder and louder as the raindrops became larger and heavier. Axel looked back at Marluxia and saw a smile inch slowly across his face. He was _planning _something, and he suddenly realized that whatever he was planning, he must be planning it for Roxas.

Hurriedly, Axel brought out his notes and wrote a rushed message, his writing barely legible.

_Meet me in the library during break. There's something I need to talk about._

He passed the note to Marluxia when the teacher began writing on the blackboard and started twitching his foot. Just for good measure, Axel wrote the notes that were written on the board, half of him hoping to keep his mind off of whatever Marluxia had begun writing.

The note was passed back to him as the teacher turned his back again, and Axel read the neat writing quickly.

_Sure. Do you wanna tell me what it is you wanna talk about?_

Being sly (and for the sake of being turned down at the last minute), Axel replied: _I'll tell you when we get there. I don't feel like writing it down. _He passed the note back.

Receiving an approving look from Marluxia, Axel relaxed his body. His twitching foot stopped, and even Marluxia's annoyed rapping stopped too, copying the notes on the board into his red notebook. Axel followed suit, and as his hand began to ache, homework was assigned that Axel cringed at. A roll of quiet thunder rang through his ears as he attempted to finish it, but with unsuccessful results. His mind buzzed.

The bell finally rang and Axel quickly pushed himself away from the desk Marluxia had already left the classroom. Axel's heart began to pound in chest, hoping he didn't blow his plan to get his question answered.

He sped-walked to his locker and dropped his books without looking, then turned on his heel and headed to the library, opening the glass door wide and accidentally slamming it shut with a loud bang. A loud, raging burst of thunder caused Axel to jump. The librarian looked over her glasses at him. He smiled back politely and went in search of Marluxia.

Axel found him near the end of the library, leisurely browsing the shelves piled with books. Marluxia looked up as he came nearer.

"Hey," Axel greeted, a slight lump in his throat forming.

"Hi," replied the pink-haired boy. His tone was flat and expressionless. "It's funny you sent that note, by the way."

"Oh?"

Marluxia nodded. "Do you want me to go first?"

"Sure, by all means." So far, so good. Axel's plan turned out to be more thorough than he had originally thought.

The pink-haired boy paused before speaking. "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for my stupid ... actions at the diner. I really don't know what came over me but to be die-hard honest with you, I've ... I've always liked you, in _that _way... Ever since you came out of jail and needed new friends, I jumped on the change to see you and get to know you. Then, when you needed someone to talk to and I was there for you, I began to like you even more. Something about you interested me, and ..." Marluxia sighed. "I'm just sorry for my dumb blunder."

Axel moved in closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. What Marluxia said was almost a slap in the face. To think that _this _what had been running around in Marluxia's mind for the past two years was completely shocking, and for a minute, Axel felt a wave of guilt. He'd had no idea.

But back to the plan.

Axel moved in closer again, standing in front of Marluxia and inching his face closer to Marluxia's, taking in his swimming eyes.

"It's okay, Marluxia," Axel breathed. "I forgive you."

Before Marluxia could speak, Axel grabbed a tuft of Marluxia's pink bang and moved it to the side, cupping Marluxia's face in his hands. He placed his lips on Marluxia's and the pink-haired boy immediately melted into the kisses, his hands inching slowly down Axel's lean sides. Their tongues made contact, their bodies becoming heated and aroused and the kisses were long and satisfying. Their blood began to hammer in their ears and their breathing became ragged and hoarse. A rush of lust and hunger drove through the boys' minds. Axel brought Marluxia's face closer to his, taking in Marluxia's kisses. Their legs slowly wrapped around each other's, and their fingers grabbed at their hair. Marluxia grabbed the red-head's jean's pockets, melting his body into Axel's. He lapped at Axel's lips and his chin, grinning with pleasure.

He drew back, panting for breath and feeling light-headed. Axel's nose still met with Marluxia's, his tongue softly caressing Marluxia's lips. Oh, God, it felt _incredible_.

"So, Marluxia," Axel began, their foreheads touching, "I have one question for you."

Marluxia grinned. "Fire away."

"Would you ever kill anybody to get me?"

A roll of thunder was dimly heard beneath the boys' panting.

Without hesitation, Marluxia replied, "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: _**Heey all! Finally--The Chapter 8 update! Believe me, I've had this chapter written since forever but it took me forever to finally re-retrieve it because I had quickly typed it out at my school's computer lab--and never had it uploaded. Anyways, read on! _Update_: It's been edited now. It doesn't look so bad LOL

**

* * *

****Chapter 8**

Roxas walked through the halls, taking in the students loitering around their lockers. He found it surprising how quickly the storm moved over the city and as his eyes passed over the students faces, he could tell they were as shocked as he was. IT wasn't very often that a storm clouded over Destiny Island's city.

Roxas rounded the last corner, bringing his gaze up off the floor and setting his eyes on the double glass doors that led into the school's large library. He'd only been in the library once and it had only been a research block in his class, yet he remembered a section amongst the rows of shelves where he had found some interesting novels he wanted to read.

He waved a quick greeting to the librarian, who didn't notice the wave, and walked to the end of the library.

It was no wonder why the school was so big―the library must have taken up half the area of the building. Each shelf was stocked with leather-bound books, all varying in different sizes. Roxas still remembered his old school's library; it didn't even compare to this library.

He reached the end of the library and turned down the aisle he wanted to look at only to stop abruptly and stare at the two boys who held each other, their foreheads touching and their lips moving in an intense conversation. The boys' lips were soon locked in a passionate kiss.

_Axel?_

Roxas continued to stare, his body unable to move. Their cheeks were a light shade of pink, their shirts wrinkled and hiking up their bodies. Roxas finally looked away, only to feel suddenly exposed and under someone's penetrating gaze. Darin himself, Roxas glanced at the boys and saw both of them staring at him. Axel sported a shocked, hurt and guilty expression and Marluxia's spiteful glare was clear beneath his slitted eyes. The images of them kissing arose in Roxas' mind, and he turned and ran out of the library, blushing deeply in heavy embarrassment.

He had known something was going on between Axel and Marluxia but Roxas had no idea they were … _intimate_. A lump began to form in his tense throat as the blond slowed his pace, tears daring to break. Roxas shouldn't have expected much from Axel, but the hurt and regret still crossed Roxas' mind, throwing the blond into a confused and angry state as he made his way through a bleak maze.

A sharp, piercing metallic sound rattled Roxas' eardrums, and he slowly realized that the bell had rung. He numbly walked to his locker and arrived after what seemed like hours. He grabbed his books, the lump becoming larger and larger. In the distance, he could hear his name being called but Roxas hadn't registered that he was being pursued by Axel.

He felt a tug on his shirt, and Roxas was spun around to meet two jade green eyes that probed through Roxas' wall of emotion. The blond looked away, fearing the tears to arise again.

"Roxas, listen―"

Roxas brushed the red-head off, lowering his gaze to avoid Axel's. "Don't touch me," the blond said quietly, yet his tone was full of stubbornness that pierced through Axel's heart.

"Roxas, what you saw in the library was nothing…"

"Sure didn't look like nothing to me." The blond crossed his arms, his books pressed tightly to his chest.

"You can be stubborn all you want, but I just want you to know―"

"That you're crazy about me? That you're crushed because I saw you making out with Marluxia? Yeah, well, I don't really care about you anymore, Axel. You can go back to Marluxia."

"But I don't _want _to―"

The last minute bell sounded off and Axel groaned loudly. Roxas turned on his heel and headed to his last class, hoping it would kelp to keep his mind off of his shattered heart.

* * *

Marluxia resented Axel. He hated him, in fact. Twice he ditched him; twice his heart broke into a million little pieces. Why then had Marluxia's heart rebuilt itself and fall head over heels for Axel with a stronger, burning desire? Why did _Roxas_ keep getting in the way of things? He hated the runt more than Axel, though Axel was an exception.

Flipping his cell phone open, Marluxia pounded in a number and brought the phone to his ear, exhaling in mild frustration.

"Vexen."

"Hey, Vex, it's Marluxia."

"Hi Lux. What can I do for you?"

"You still mess with potions and shit, right?"

"I _experiment_, and yes, I do still experiment. Why?"

"Got anything lethal I can have?"

There was a pause. "What kind of lethal?"

"Something that'll kill quickly and painlessly."

"Oh?"

"Just come up with something that'll kill even the nastiest rat in your lab."

Vexen sighed, annoyed at Marluxia's impatience. "I think I've got something that'll work. I'll have to test it out and see if it's still fresh."

"I need anything, liquid preferably. Even something in a powder form will do."

"What are you planning to do with it, Marluxia?"

"Oh… Nothing important."

"Seriously."

Marluxia hurriedly thought on his feet. "I need it for my Chemistry class. It's kind of hard to explain."

Vexen exhaled into the phone. "When do you need it?"

"At least be Saturday so I can write a lab on it over the weekend."

There was another pause, the phone becoming uncomfortably quiet.

"You there still?" Marluxia asked, his tone even more impatient.

"I can trust you not to do anything stupid with it, can I?"

"Yes. You have my word." A malicious grin appeared on Marluxia's face.

"Fine. I'll give it to you at your place no later than Sunday afternoon."

"Okay. Thanks, Vex."

"Yup."

There was a click as the call was disconnected and Marluxia breathed with ease. Knowing Vexen, Marluxia would receive just the right solution. Hopefully it would be him to screw over everything.

Axel's conversation came back to the pink-haired boy's mind.

_So, Marluxia, I have one question for you._

_Fire away._

_Would you ever kill anybody to get me?_

_Yes._

The dark grin began to widen on Marluxia's lips as he continued to walk home, his mind racing. His own thoughts even scared him sometimes.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N:_** Yayy!! Apparently my writing skills are getting better... I haven't had any red on my documents for the last couple of my chapters soo I'm getting pretty excited. Hopefully I can just keep moving forward from now on instead of having to worry about how good my chapters look for my wonderful readers who leave such nice comments--I think you all for that. It keeps me inspired to write so please... **Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The blue pan on the stove top's element began to sizzle and pop with satisfaction as Roxas looked up from his book to breathe in the sweet scent of his dinner cooking. The blond slid out of the easy-chair and lazily walked to the kitchen, his eyelids slowly drooping and narrowing his vision. It'd been a nerve-wracking day at school and Roxas knew the right trick how to cheer himself up: cook his favorite dish of starmate omelet with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. He stirred the omelet before flipping it then filled his favorite friendship mug with hot water. The kitchen erupted with a delightful aroma, relaxing Roxas' taut muscles.

Sliding his plate in front of him, Roxas leaned against the counter and took a bit of the omelet, savoring the zesty taste. He swallowed and brought another fork-full to his mouth only to stop in mid-bite. The house seemed quiet. Almost too quiet. The fork clanged loudly back onto the plate as Roxas made his way to the living room where an old, star-shaped stereo sat. He clapped three times and the radio crackled to life, automatically searching for the strongest radio signal. It found one and the room filled with music. The blond made his way back to the kitchen and finished the dish, setting it in the sink. His gut, however, still felt tense.

There was a sudden bang on the door, causing Roxas to jump. He ran to the front door and flung it open.

"Oh – Sora!"

"Sorry! Did I scare you?" The brunets eyes became larger in a feigned innocence but made his way into the house without being offered.

"Yeah, you did. What are you doing here, anyway?"

Sora shrugged, taking in the large space as he tugged his shoes off. He chuckled. "What? Am I not allowed to be here or something?"

"No, I'm just wondering." Roxas closed the wooden door softly.

"Well, I thought I'd just come and visit you. See how you're settling in and all."

Roxas shook his head. "Not much to report. I'm just unpacking things slowly. High school's more of a drag than I thought it would be."

"Yeah," Sora snorted, "you could say _that _again." The brunets ears perked up as he walked into the living room, turning to Roxas.

"The house was too quiet," the blond said simply.

"I never knew you actually listened to _this _kind of music."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "It's just music. So what?"

"I _love _this band," Sora replied happily, his tone light and excited. He found space in the cluttered living room and began dancing to the rhythmic pop music. Roxas leaned against the opening of the room and watched Sora dance, grinning as he watched. Sora was so himself. Uncaring, optimistic and just plain silly. Roxas found himself wishing he could be just like Sora. Maybe even Axel... The blond shook his head and his grin vanished into a frown. He felt uneasy and weird when he thought of Axel. Roxas wondered what the red-head was thinking about right now, whether he was replaying the episode in the hall or hanging out with Marluxia...

"So, seriously Sora," the blond asked finally, "why _are _you here?"

Sora stopped dancing just as the music faded and lame advertisements crackled through the antennae. The brunets goofy grin quickly turned to a thoughtful frown. Roxas could only imagine what was going through the brunets mind.

"Well, I'm really here because I wanted to see how you're coping with everything that happened today at school."

Roxas shrugged. "I'm fine."

Sora's eyes widened. "Even after what you saw in the library?"

"Yeah, yeah," the blond mumbled as he rolled his eyes. "Axel's a jerk and I've always known it. He's a typical ... ass just like the rest of them." Roxas felt a pang of regret suddenly buffet him as he repeated his denial. The red-head may be a jerk at times, but was a real nice guy once you got to know him better – Roxas knew that. And he was good looking to boot, too.

"You sure about that?"

The blond paused. "I don't know," he sighed. "I mean... Why are things so complicated? Why does anyone make-out with somebody they don't have feelings for?"

"Marluxia _is _a looker."

"Huh?"

Sora shook his head. "I mean he's good looking. I wouldn't be surprised if that's why Axel was kissing Marluxia in the first place."

"But why _him_?"

"Who knows for sure? I wouldn't worry too much about it, Roxas. If you still like him and Axel still likes you, then I'm sure you two will click soon enough."

An awkward silence fell upon the two boys. A sudden wind rattled the windows softly and a distant dog was heard barking.

"What about you and Riku?" Roxas suddenly asked, snapping out of his deep thoughts.

"What about us?" said the brunet, eying Roxas.

"Well, have you ever had moments with Riku you felt your relationship could go farther?"

Sora gaped at Roxas for a moment then giggled, blushing.

"Yeah," he drawled in reply, "I have, and they were embarrassing. I've known Riku for as long as I can remember and I've always felt that he likes me more than just best friends. Roxas, I'm sure whatever you're feeling is totally normal."

Again with trying to be and feel completely normal. Roxas simply shrugged off the topic and yawned. He glanced at a clock that sat next to the star-shaped stereo and noted that it was getting late. Sora followed Roxas' direction and glanced at the digital clock. He smiled sheepishly at the blond.

"Guess I should get going."

"Yeah, big day tomorrow."

"Really? Why?"

"We have that Math test," Roxas replied, throwing Sora a quizzical expression.

The brunet smacked his hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Forgot?"

"I _totally _forgot. I am _so _screwed."

"Relax!" chuckled the blond. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Maybe not for you, Roxas, but for me... Well, I've always had troubles in Math. Aw, I can't believe I forgot – again!"

"Did you do all the homework?" Roxas queried.

Sora thought. "Yes, I did, more or less."

"Then believe me," the blond concluded, making his way to the door as Sora followed him out, "you'll do fine with a lot of sleep and a breakfast in the morning."

The brunet hesitated. "What if I told you I totally freeze on tests. Would you believe me?"

"I would, yeah," Roxas replied. "Just don't panic, Sora. Just get that much-needed sleep."

"Does it work for you?"

"Yes. A hundred percent of the time."

Sora's face relaxed and his usual twinkle filled in his eyes. "Thanks, Roxas."

"No prob. Remember to relax, got it?"

"Yup!"

Roxas' gaze followed Sora's path as he headed down the street, his step carrying a slight bounce. The blond closed the door, yawning widely again. His gaze lazily fell upon his mathematics textbook, but he simply placed it in his bag and walked up the narrow stairs to his bedroom, tugging off his clothes as he made his ascent.

The exhausted boy leaned against the doorway of his bedroom with his T-shirt and belt in hand, his critical gaze analyzing the room. It wasn't messy at all yet in Roxas' eyes, it could have been neater. Shaking his head to himself, he dropped the bundle of materials on the floor at the foot of his bed before changing his jeans to a loose pair of shorts and a white and black shirt. He slid under the covers and sighed in content.

It had been a crazy Wednesday and Roxas assumed it would become even more hectic.

* * *

Axel awoke with a start, thrusting his tired body forward. Taking deep breaths, his body relaxed and cooled down. His dreams had never been so strange and frightening before, and nothing ever frightened the red-head. He rubbed his head and stared out his bedroom's window, losing consciousness of reality and entering the depths of his mind. The sun was just rising above the horizon and a brilliant light streamed through the blinds of his window. His dreams were so weird that they could be considered almost abnormal, the images crisp and pure and the emotion strong and intense, all involving Roxas and Marluxia...

He shook his head to clear the bloody images, his mind racing. Axel was aware that Marluxia had a problem with Roxas and he would do anything to get the red-head, but Axel hoped the dreams were just caused by his crazy imagination.

Running a hand through his thick mane, he slid out from the covers and made his way to the bathroom, knowing the idea of sleep was an impossible concept at the present. His mind continued to race as he turned on the hot water, steam spilling out and over the tub. Even as the hot water ran down his lean body, he dared not close his eyes.

Attempting to remove the bloody dreams from his mind, the red-head began to think and dig deeper into his sudden likeness of Roxas. He always had a weak grudge against the petite blond yet Axel's stone heart had always fluttered a bit whenever their glances met. He could just be having a temporary crush on the blond, but the red-head's beating heart disagreed. It was something more than just having a grudge against the blond and suddenly liking him... It could have been that Axel was just jealous that Roxas would never like him, it could have been that Roxas had said something to chip a piece of Axel's heart away, it could have been almost anything. The blond was adorable; there were no other words to describe how Axel felt for Roxas. Then there was the bigger picture, the realization that Roxas may not even like other guys, the wonder if the blond could ever like Axel...

Realizing the time was quickly passing, Axel cut off the hot water and stepped out of the tub, listening to the tap drain the rest of the water as it dripped onto the smooth paint. A quick wave of nausea hit the red-head as Axel looked at himself in the foggy mirror. His jade green eyes were bloodshot and his nose was oozing a thick red substance—blood. Raising a brow, Axel wrapped a towel around his waist and waddled out of the bathroom to his room, pinching his nose. No signs of blood were left on his sheets. How did he not notice his nose drip the red liquid in the shower? He simply shook his head and continued to pinch his nose, hoping the blood would soon cease its heavy leak as he made his way back into the bathroom.

The mirror had cleared of the fog and Axel looked into his eyes again. For the first time, Axel saw no emotion, not even his usual twinkle. Did mornings hate him this much? He released his pinch on his nose and worked through his morning routine. Walking down the steps, he entered into the kitchen and sighed. It was clean as always from never using it, only to grab a glass and a soda and to combine the two. He grabbed his cellphone and keys and walked into the foyer. There Axel slid on his sneakers and backpack and closed the door with a slam, munching on a granola bar as he made his way down the street in his black convertible.

The red-head sighed as the school appeared and he pulled the car into the parking lot. He saw a familiar mo-hawked blond walk towards him as Axel climbed out of the convertible.

"Hey stranger," Demyx said, grinning.

"Hey. How's it going?"

The blond shrugged. "It goes. Busy yesterday?"

"Yes, it was a _bitch_. What did you hear?"

"Nothing, actually. I only saw you leave in a rush after school and figured something was up."

Axel reached for his pack of cigarettes. "This week has been a total wreck. Be glad you're not in my position." He brought the lighter to the end of the cigarette, pulling back on it.

"So what happened?"

Shaking his head, Axel relayed what had happened in the library and in the hall while watching Demyx' expression change in his eyes. When Axel was finished, the mo-hawked blond was speechless.

"I've created a mess, hey?" Axel asked sheepishly.

"A mess?" cried the blond incredulously. "You've created a catastrophe! Oh, my _head _hurts from all this crazy talk..." Demyx clutched at his head with his hands, his thumbs working his temples. Axel didn't say anything.

Demyx sighed. "So? Do you have any idea what to do?"

"Not really," Axel replied simply, shrugging. "I figure I should just let everything blow over, you know?"

"Sink yourself in deep then wait for the water to leak out?"

"Yeah, sure. What else could I do? Apologizing didn't really work."

Demyx shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't come to school for the next day or so and sit it out. Let your thoughts settle for a minute or two."

"Yeah," Axel nodded numbly, "then let myself get farther behind in school? Besides the fact that I'd probably look like a coward then."

The familiar metallic ringing pierced through the dense morning air and the red-head blinked several times, his thoughts interrupted. Students streamed by the two as they made their way to their first class. Axel thought he saw Roxas on the other side of the hall but as he frantically looked, the blond was no where in sight. The red-head's heart dropped as he cut to the left to enter his first class.

No matter how hard he tired, Axel could not let go of the feeling that something good _and _bad would take place sooner or later.

* * *

**_Final Notes:_** So in case you guys haven't notices HOPEFULLY we'll get to all the mushy parts here pretty quick... I'm finally gonna start with some major action going on with romance and thriller-type scenes so we shall see how all of this works out. Sorry for the kind-of short chapter, I figured this is where it all ends in this chappie.  
Be on the look out for the next chapter!  
And hopefully in this chapter I made some confusions less confuzzled...? Yes, no? Then **Review!**  
Well, you don't _have _to... If you don't wanna.  
C;


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Is he gone yet?"

"Who?"

"_You _know."

"Uhm, nope, he's still looking for you."

"Well what the hell is going through his mind? Doesn't he know he's gonna be late if he doesn't move it?"

"Oh! He just turned into the class. Can you let go of me, now?"

Roxas released his grip on Sora and stepped out from behind him, muttering an apology. Automatically the two boys picked up their materials and rushed through the halls into their class.

"So what's the deal, anyway?" the brunet asked as they sat down in their desks.

"It's ... complicated. A lot of crap happened this week and I'm just so confused of what to make of it..." Roxas lowered his voice as their teacher eyeballed him suspiciously.

"And?"

Roxas shrugged. "Axel's being weird. I don't want him to notice me."

Sora's eyebrows shot up.

Roxas sighed. If only he could sort out his thoughts and know what the hell he was feeling. He felt as though he was feeling something totally new, a word left indescribable or unreachable. It didn't help that everything had been going by so quickly. Nothing was ever like this in Radiant Garden. It was as though the end of the world was near and everyone could sense it, causing havoc trying to get everything done and under control before the final intake of breath. Roxas hated this feeling and wished he could escape the drama.

But life wasn't that easy to escape from.

The boys' teacher suddenly began his lecture as Roxas was just about to explain to Sora what was at least running through his mind. The two boys quickly whipped open their notebooks and pretended they were paying attention.

Finally Roxas turned to Sora and whispered, "I think I really like Axel."

Sora kept his gaze locked on the teacher, leaning toward the blond slightly. "Oh?"

The blond blinked. "That's all you have to say? 'Oh?'"

"Well," Sora replied, turning his full attention to Roxas, "what else is one supposed to think when someone suddenly dashes behind their best friend because they don't want to be seen by the person they obviously like? And it's also pretty obvious, Roxas. We've had this conversation before."

Roxas blinked again. He had never thought it was _that _obvious he liked Axel but he thought about it more as he wrote the notes from the blackboard into his notebook. His actions did seem a bit immature yet it was his own way of defending himself. He knew Axel would try to confront him again about what happened in the library and try to kiss him then swing Roxas off his feet and—

A loud snap woke Roxas out of his daydreams. Then blond blinked rapidly, gasping as he saw his teacher's face inch slowly towards his.

"Are you alive, Roxas?"

The blond gulped. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Then _pay attention _in my class. We wouldn't want you to go the principals office, would we?" The professor whirled around and with a final huff he continued his lecture, bringing a textbook under his scrutinizing gaze.

Roxas sank lower in his chair as his classmates kept glancing over at him, snickering quietly. His teacher's lecture seemed to be drowning as the taunting giggles increased in volume. Soon, the snickers turned to cackles and it was all Roxas could hear, he was drowning, falling, tumbling in humiliation...

_Axel_.

The blond suddenly straightened himself in the chair. Somehow, things seemed to suddenly make sense to him, like him and Axel were _meant_ to be together. Axel was his shining light, his way to keep his chin up, something to look forward to now and not to dread. He finally understood what it was like to be in love and even though it happened just now the blond found himself anticipating running into Axel soon.

He glared at those who were giggling at him and the class soon quietened down to hushed whispers. Roxas gave Sora a quick grin before raising his hand.

"Yes, Roxas?" the cinnamon-tanned teacher asked dryly.

"Just so you know, you spelled 'incredibly' wrong."

The elder raised a brow but turned but turned to the blackboard anyway. To his horror he had in fact spelled 'incredibly' wrong. He quickly grabbed the eraser as snickers began to fill the room again. Misspelling was not permitted at all in schools and was a teacher's worst nightmare, especially if the subject was Literature.

Sora gaped at Roxas. The blond noticed.

"What?" the blond hissed. "I needed _some _kind of payback. He totally deserved it, anyway."

Sora sighed and focused on their teacher's frantic scribbling as he corrected his error. The brunet knew what was coming next as the teacher turned to stare long and hard at the class, flicking his gaze to one pair of eyes to another. A tense silence filled the room.

* * *

"Aw, man! That stupid idiot!"

Roxas, Riku and Sora turned to see a steamed red-head holding out his arms as he made his way to the bench the three boys sat on, completely soaked as water poured off his body. Behind him a giggling Demyx watching the red-head try to shake off the water, keeping his distance away from Axel with another water balloon in his hand.

The day had proved to be a hot one and the sent its heated rays unmercifully. Hardly any clouds hung in the air and no breeze was physically felt. The air was sticky and humid; it was almost unbearable. Many of the high school's students were wearing thin clothing and sporting sunglasses. Axel decided to wear a tight-fitting blue polo with black shorts. Demyx donned a baby blue wife-beater with white shorts.

As Roxas looked at his friends sitting next to him he saw that Sora wore a gray sleeveless T-shirt with tan shorts that flooded past his knees while Riku sported a white tank top with black shorts that were almost identical to Axel's.

Despite his wetness, the red-head squeezed his tall body onto the bench beside Roxas. The blond could smell cologne from Axel as he closed his eyes to breathe.

"So how's it goin'?" he asked, looking at the other three on the bench.

The reply was similar. "Good."

Axel nodded slowly.

"Well, not all _that_ great," Sora complained. "_Roxas_ tried to pay our teacher back because he had humiliated him so now we have fifty-five pages to read!" The brunet poked Roxas.

"It's only forty," Roxas said in defense. "Anyways, he totally deserved it."

Axel beamed at Roxas. The blond opened his eyes and noticed the red-head's expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Hi did; he got what he was asking for, though I guess I should've went about it a different way..."

"It was that bad from what Sora told me," Riku intervened. "It's not that embarrassing to have a teacher interrupt your day-dreams."

"You were day-dreaming?" Axel asked. Demyx finally thought it safe to join the group.

"Yeah. Big whoop. He didn't have to screw me over the way did. Coulda just ignored me or something."

"I've had my day-dreams interrupted before," Demyx volunteered. "Sucked big time."

Roxas smiled up to the mo-hawked blond. "Thanks, but don't worry about me. I'm pretty much over it." The blond poked Sora back. "Well, I _was_ over it till somebody brought it back up."

"Sorry," the brunet giggled. "I was just being honest."

"I think you took your honesty a bit too far there, Blue," Riku commented, grinning.

Sora pouted. "Maybe. Maybe not. I like my big mouth."

"Don't worry about it," Roxas said again. "That was just first block. It's lunch; just eat."

Axel laughed. "Somebody's cranky today. Something wrong?"

"No," Roxas sighed, closing his eyes again. "Just tired."

"Well don't fall asleep," said the red-head, pouting. "It's no fun when people sleep."

"But what if I _need_ my sleep?"

"Then get it at home."

"If that was possible," the blond retorted.

Interrupting the blond's sour mood the high school bell rang, sending a flurry of black birds into the sky. Riku and Sora reluctantly rose from the bench and picked up their carelessly tossed bags from the ground, Demyx following suit. Axel and Roxas stayed behind.

Roxas wanted to get up as well but he didn't know why he couldn't move his legs. Maybe it was because his legs felt like a ton of bricks joined at his hips. Maybe it was from his feet that felt as though they were glued to the ground. Maybe it was because of the blond's heart pounding in his chest, anticipating the words that eventually stumbled out of Axel's taut mouth.

"So, uhh... What class do you have next?"

Roxas' heart dropped. He put on a fake smile and said, "I've got Biology. What about you?"

"I've got a spare, actually," the red-head grinning. His jade green eyes sparkled.

"Lucky."

Roxas got up and slung his heavy bag over his shoulder, sighing under the massive load.

"Uh, hey, before you go..."

Roxas turned to look at the red-head. A soft wind blew his bangs to the side so he could gaze at Axel who looked stumped as he scratched his head. Loose leaves skated across the paved walkway in a jittery dance, falling on top of one another. The leaves on the trees made for a noisy melody of wind against fauna. Wispy pieces of cloud moved sluggishly across the sky, slowly evaporating into the blue atmosphere. Roxas held his breath. Will he say it?

"What are you doing on Friday?"

The little blond's heart soared, pounding faster and faster in his rib cage that kept it in.

"Nothing. Why?" Roxas asked, feigning curiosity. To his ears it sounded like a stellar movie remake.

"Just wondering. I might have to crash your afternoon and take you out to see my friend's concert. Interested?"

"A concert? I'd like that," the blond replied happily.

Axel beamed. "All right, then. Well, see ya later Roxas."

"Yup."

It was all Roxas could say. Words stuck in his throat and didn't dare to escape past his lips. He turned quickly and ran into the building. Even though words couldn't get out, Roxas worried about keeping his excited squeal inside his lungs. He smiled instead.

Finally, things were looking up for him and Roxas had something to look forward to – his first date.

* * *

_Roxas._

It was such a unique name, and the way the name rolled off this tip of his tongue was an experience all new to Axel. It had a certain ring to it that he couldn't describe, but since when did that matter? This was about Roxas and the anticipated date on Friday night.

Axel's stomach stirred excited at the thought of it. Finally his feelings and emotions could be expressed to Roxas, and hopefully Roxas would feel the same way. It had been a while before Roxas finally clued in that he liked Axel but Axel was more than happy the blond accepted the invitation to a guy's night out.

The red-head grabbed his PE strip from his messy and hazardous locker and made his way to the gym. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Marluxia glaring at him as they crossed paths in the guy's locker room. Instead of showing how startled he was Axel just smiled back in an almost mocking way. The pink-haired boy paused for a moment but then made his way out when Zexion followed closely behind the rose-haired boy's heels. The red-head laughed to himself as he, too, made his exit out into the gym.

A shark poke made Axel jump a little. He turned and flew his gaze over to Demyx's playful baby blues.

"Hey," Axel exclaimed quietly, feigning a pout, "don't do that. You nearly scared me half to death."

Demyx laughed. "Yeah, right. So do you know what we're doing today?"

"Nope." Axel shook his head.

"Oh," the blond sighed lamely.

There was a pause between the two. They noticed their classmates heading through the heavy double doors and exit outside and followed suit.

"So what did you say to Roxas?"

Axel grinned widely. "I asked him out."

"Really?" The mo-hawked boy's eyes became large. "What was his reply?"

"He pretty much said yes," replied the red-head, shrugging. He looked into Demyx's eyes. "I'm so stoked, though. I can't wait."

"I bet. Ooh! We're playing groundball!"

Axel rolled his eyes. It'd been a while since they last played groundball. The red-head remembered well—he was forced onto Marluxia's team, which of course led to Marluxia to become flirtatious with Axel and unfocused to the game. He rolled his eyes again, hoping he wasn't chosen to be playing with Marluxia. Who knew what would happen in today's game?

Demyx grabbed a ball and lined up with everyone else, Axel lining up on the other side of the line and started to warm up. Axel was impressed with Demyx's improved passing skills. If only the blond's shooting skills were as good as his passing skills...

Their teacher spontaneously blew his whistle and the class gathered around him. He eyed them all before speaking.

"All right, you guys know the drill. This game is played just like blitzball except of course without the waterdome. All rules will apply as I will be keeping a close eye on the game. If any dirty play is performed there will be automatic laps to run as well as three points to the opposing team, got it?"

There was a chorus of groans and the sound of feet shuffling on the grass. Their coach grinned.

"Demyx, Tidus: you guys are team captains. Everyone else, line up in a single file line. Double time!"

Axel shuffled over to the line as Tidus made his first call.

"Hayner."

Demyx made his call. "Axel."

"Marluxia."

"Cloud."

"Yuffie."

"Vaan."

The calls continued until all classmates had been separated into their teams. The coach made his way over to the center of the field as the team players moved into the positions, now sporting a typical referee outfit. In his hand he carried a blue blitzball. He threw it over to Axel who caught it perfectly and squarely, and the game was on.

He paused as he waited for the offensive team to make their way towards him and spontaneously threw the ball over to Demyx, then ran over to him as the blond moved quickly through the crowd before he was rushed at.

Axel suddenly noticed how quickly Demyx could run. All these years of knowing the mo-hawked blond the red-head had never seen him move so strong, so fast. It was almost disturbing.

It was Marluxia and Tidus to reach Demyx first, and Axel and Riku were there to support him in case things got nasty.

Tidus moved first, pounding through the air as he tackled at Demyx. The blond quickly darted to the side to avoid the tackle and Tidus stumbled past him, turning to regard Marluxia's move. But before he could make a move Demyx rushed by him as the play continued with Axel close behind his heels. Vaan followed behind Axel, a playful smile appearing on the trio's lips.

Demyx stopped abruptly and threw the ball over to Vaan, who caught it and dribbled it farther. The offensive team rushed towards Vaan, but in their attempts to break through Vaan he continued on strong. He soon reached the goal and stopped, tossing the deep blue ball over to Axel. Catching it he dropped it and made his move, kicking it just where he liked and watched as the ball curled into the top corner of the goal. Cloud lunged for it but the velocity of the ball was quicker and streamed by his hand—the first goal of the first half.

A chorus of cheers erupted in the cool air, overriding the coach's whistle. As Axel turned he saw his team mates pump their fists in the air. He high-fived Demyx as chuckled loudly to himself as they ran back to their positions.

Roxas, the red-head thought, that one was for you.


End file.
